When Science Meets Literature
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Ketika pikiran rasional bertemu dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan imajinasi... di situlah hubungan keduanya diuji. [Akashi x Female!Kuroko]
1. Chapter 1

"Profesor, pasien di ruang 203 kejang lagi."

"Tambah dosis suntikannya, dan campur dengan 3 mili serbuk obat bius."

Suara teriakan bercampur dengan geraman mesin dan alarm. Ditambah lagi dengan langkah kaki yang bergema di sepanjang lantai, diikuti dengan suara letupan-letupan entah apa. Seperti biasanya–kacau.

"Profesor Akashi, kami perlu substansi baru untuk serum di bilik 9. Apa kami perlu membuka lemari kaca–"

"Tidak, jangan buka lemari kaca. Gunakan sisa CIF3. Rak ke-3 di sebelah kanan."

Tanpa berinisiatif untuk menciptakan kontak mata dengan para pekerjanya, Akashi Seijuuro masih saja berkutat di depan laptop.

Ada hal lain yang harus ia prioritaskan.

Jemarinya bergerak lincah di _keyboard_ , sementara manik _heterochrome_ terus tertuju ke layar.

 _DNA fusion: 0 result(s) found_.

 _Processing: FAILED_

 _You are currently unable to connect with your search. Please try again._

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHEN SCIENCE MEETS LITERATURE  
Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story ©Kaizumi Ayame  
[Akashi x Female!Kuroko]  
Tag: Scientist!AU, Author!AU, Adult!AU, romance, cliffhanger**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai seorang ilmuwan yang merangkap sebagai pemilik laboratorium, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menemukan inovasi baru–penemuan baru yang bahkan belum pernah dibayangkan oleh manusia sebelumnya.

Namun seberapa absolutnya dia, Akashi Seijuuro tetaplah seorang manusia. Kegagalan tetap saja terjadi–walaupun tingkat kemungkinannya jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan yang lain.

Tangan kanan terangkat untuk memijat cuping hidungnya, berusaha meredakan sakit kepala.

"Masih berusaha rupanya?" suara berat Midorima Shintarou menyela.

"Tentu saja," ujar Akashi tenang. Kehadiran Midorima yang seolah tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkejut. "Gagal selama beberapa kali itu bukan berarti mustahil. Mungkin ada yang salah di sistemnya, atau kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang dibuat oleh pekerja lainnya. Mungkin saja komputernya membaca data yang salah."

Khas Akashi, tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau dirinya salah.

"Apa perlu bantuan dari timku?" sang kolega menawarkan diri. "Kebetulan departemenku belum kejatuhan terlalu banyak tugas."

Akashi memutar kursinya, menyejajarkan kontak mata dengan Midorima. "Kukira tidak perlu. Bawahanmu sudah cukup sibuk sekarang," ia menggerakkan dagunya ke arah salah satu sudut laboratorium. "Pasien yang kejang itu pasienmu, kan?"

"Ya. Imunnya mulai bertransformasi."

"Maksudmu 'organnya'," Akashi mengoreksi.

"Bukan." Midorima menggeleng. "Imun. Daya tahan."

Alis Akashi bertaut, meragukan fakta. "Memangnya hal itu mungkin?"

"Setidaknya jauh lebih mungkin daripada organ tubuh yang bertransformasi."

"Shintarou, aku serius."

"Aku juga."

Kedua pasang mata saling membelalak dengan ekspresi intens, sebelum suara dering telepon memecah konflik.

"…Tetsuko?" Akashi melirik ke arah Midorima yang masih menunggu di sana, tanpa berniat untuk pergi. "Ya, aku masih bekerja. Kau sendiri?" menunggu lawan bicaranya merespons, ia mengapit ponselnya di pundak. "Tidak, kurasa aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk membaca bab terbarumu. Tidak masalah."

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku juga sayang padamu. Sampai nanti malam." Dan sambungan diputus begitu saja.

"Tunanganmu?" tanya Midorima datar.

Akashi mengangguk. "Sekarang kita kembali ke masalah pasienmu itu. Bagaimana kalau aku ke sana untuk melihat kondisinya?"

Berusaha bersikap profesional, rupanya. Memprioritaskan profesi dibanding asmara dalam lapangan pekerjaan. "Tentu saja. Siapa tahu kau bisa menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Boleh juga. Kau akan sangat berterima kasih padaku."

* * *

Kurona Tetsuko kembali meletakkan tangannya di pipi, selagi tangan yang lain bergerak acak di atas _keyboard_ , membentuk sebaris huruf yang sama acaknya.

"Sudah ada kemajuan?" Momoi Satsuki, sang editor, spontan memeluk sang penulis dari belakang. Mencoba mengintip dari balik punggung sang penulis.

"Momoi- _san_ ," sapa Kurona datar. "Setidaknya aku sudah menyelesaikan separuh bab." Jarinya cepat menghapus deretan huruf acak tadi, sebelum menggeser layar.

"Coba kulihat."

Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Momoi sudah mendominasi pandangan Kurona, membaca baris demi baris dengan cermat.

"Hmm, hmm,"

"Bagaimana, Momoi- _san_?" nyaris emosi karena tampaknya sang editor tidak menunjukkan antusiasme, Kurona bergegas menanyakan opini.

Momoi menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Walaupun tidak eksplosif, sang penulis bisa berubah sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut profesi. "Kelihatannya tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok."

"Maksudnya?"

"Itu… kurasa cerita Tetsu- _chan_ kali ini kurang ekspresif."

Yang dikritik hanya terdiam, dengan wajah dibenamkan di balik kedua tangan. "Lalu? Momoi- _san_ punya saran?"

"Mungkin Tetsu- _chan_ perlu tambahan konflik," tutur Momoi ragu-ragu.

"Tapi ini cerita _romance_. Mana mungkin aku menambah konflik?"

Momoi menghela napas. "Kurasa…"

Suara pintu yang dibuka membatalkan niat Momoi untuk berkomentar.

Kurona beranjak dari kursinya. "Pasti Sei- _kun_ ," ia bergumam pelan, "Momoi- _san,_ kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Merasa bahwa tak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sana, Momoi bergegas meraih mantel dan tasnya. "Jangan lupa _deadline-_ nya."

" _Ha'i._ "

* * *

Alis Akashi terangkat begitu berpapasan dengan Momoi. "Selamat malam," sang editor membungkuk.

"Ah, selamat malam. Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya." Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa, Momoi mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan pintu dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Sei- _kun_ , _okaeri_ ," tunangannya menyapa tanpa ekspresi–seperti biasanya.

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk, mengulas senyum tipis. " _Tadaima_."

"Lembur lagi?" tebak Kurona.

Akashi kembali mengangguk. "Ya, banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

Sudah menjadi aturan tidak tertulis dalam hubungan mereka, bahwa Akashi tidak pernah berencana untuk menceritakan setiap detil pekerjaannya. Toh, Kurona tidak akan paham.

"Bagaimana kemajuan novelmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu, memasang ekspresi sedih. "Belum ada kemajuan."

"Sudah berapa lama Satsuki ada di sini?"

"…sekitar 2 jam. Kenapa?"

Akashi mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, tanpa mengurangi posturnya yang sudah elegan. "Aku tidak percaya. Memangnya kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa selama 2 jam?"

Kurona duduk di sisi tunangannya tanpa perubahan ekspresi. "Kata-kata itu kedengarannya seperti aku dan Momoi- _san_ punya hubungan spesial."

"Kalian _memang_ punya hubungan spesial: penulis dan editor."

"Aku tidak percaya," kali ini Kurona mengacak rambutnya, "kalau aku bisa memilih orang yang terlalu rasional seperti Sei- _kun_."

"Berpikir rasional itu penting – supaya aku tidak sesensitif dirimu."

"Sudahlah," Kurona memutar _laptop_ -nya ke arah Akashi. "Setidaknya jangan terlalu rasional dalam menilai naskahku."

Akashi hanya memerlukan beberapa detik untuk membaca bagian yang ditunjuk sebelum berkomentar, "terlalu monoton."

Kurona hanya menatap lurus ke arah Akashi, dengan ekspresi menuntut penjelasan.

"Hal yang terpenting dari suatu bagian cerita adalah _hook_. Kait. Hal yang bisa memikat pembaca dengan sekali baca," tutur Akashi. "Tapi penceritaanmu terlalu biasa. Terlalu _mainstream_. Kau bahkan mengabaikan fakta kalau cerita ini tidak hanya menarik untuk dirimu, tapi juga untuk pembaca."

"Ironisnya," Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di layar, "kau bahkan tidak tertarik dengan ceritamu sendiri."

"Memangnya Sei- _kun_ tahu dari mana?"

Manik _heterochrome_ menyipit. " _Obvious_ sekali. kau tidak berusaha menyanggah kritikanku. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang penulis adalah menonjolkan bagian favoritnya, atau setidaknya tidak membiarkan karyanya dijelek-jelekkan."

 _Benar juga._ Kurona menghela napas panjang, berusaha menjaga agar emosinya tidak meledak – yang tentu saja, hal yang sangat langka terjadi.

Hal yang agak menyakitkan, sebenarnya, menyadari bagaimana Akashi lebih memahami pekerjaannya dibanding Kurona sendiri.

Tapi memangnya apa yang tidak bisa dikuasai oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro?

"…karakterisasi dan _setting_ -nya terlalu lemah. Tidak ada keunikan tersendiri." Kembali Akashi mengkritik dengan tajam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat menulis, tapi ini payah sekali."

"Lalu apa saran Sei- _kun_?" tanya Kurona dengan nada lelah.

"Rombak semuanya."

Sepasang manik biru membelalak tak percaya. " _Deadline_ -nya tinggal 5 hari lagi. Tidak mungkin waktunya cukup."

"Mungkin saja," Akashi berkeras, "kalau kau memang punya niat."

Kurona kembali menatap kosong ke arah layar, mencoba menemukan alternatif lain yang tidak seekstrem saran Akashi.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Akashi kembali bersuara.

Kurona menoleh. "Tapi pekerjaanmu…"

"Pekerjaanku di kantor. Bisa kuselesaikan di sana. Di sini pekerjaanku adalah mengurusmu." Sang _emperor_ mengacak lembut rambut tunangannya.

" _Kau calon seorang Akashi. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu gagal di bidang sesederhana ini_."

 **Buat yang sudah lihat di wattpad saya, saya memang udah nulis ini dalam bentuk _oneshot_ , dan di sini ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah. xD belum kepikiran untuk lanjutannya sih, jadi mungkin _stuck_ dulu. Daripada nulis tapi terpaksa? /BOOM**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara jari yang beradu dengan _keyboard_ terselip di sela-sela obrolan Kurona di telepon siang itu.

"Momoi- _san_? Bisa datang ke sini untuk membantuku?" manik birunya sekilas melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Satu jam lagi, kalau kau bisa…. ah, tapi kalau Momoi- _san_ memang tidak sibuk, kutunggu 15 menit lagi."

Sejenak ia terdiam, mendengarkan celotehan sang editor, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Baiklah, kutunggu. Pintu depan terbuka seperti biasanya."

Konsentrasinya kembali terpusat pada layar ketika sambungan diputus, berusaha menemukan diksi dan kalimat yang tepat untuk ceritanya.

" _Rombak semuanya."_ Kata-kata Akashi semalam benar-benar mengacaukan _mood_ -nya.

"Sei- _kun_ bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa merombak semuanya? Aku bukan Sei- _kun_ ," gerutuan bernada datar keluar dari mulut Kurona.

" _Pekerjaanku di kantor. Bisa kuselesaikan di sana. Di sini pekerjaanku adalah mengurusmu_." Kilasan ucapan Akashi kembali melintas di otaknya, menyebabkan sosok berambut biru muda itu mendengus.

"Yang benar saja. Sei- _kun_ baru pulang larut malam." Kembali Kurona mengomel. "Sebaiknya aku memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan di bab ini."

Dengan tangan yang satu menopang dagu dan tangan yang lain menggeser _mouse,_ Kurona mencoba mengoreksi hasil kerjanya dengan cermat. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan dirinya dikritik oleh ilmuwan yang bahkan tidak pernah mengambil jurusan sastra?

"Jangan meremehkan seorang penulis papan atas, Sei- _kun_ ," jemarinya bergerak cepat, membentuk kalimat dengan level diksi yang di atas rata-rata. "Aku jauh lebih hebat dari dirimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHEN SCIENCE MEETS LITERATURE  
Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story ©Kaizumi Ayame  
[Akashi x Female!Kuroko]  
Tag: Scientist!AU, Author!AU, Adult!AU, romance**

 **.**

 **.**

"Profesor Akashi," salah seorang bawahannya membungkuk. "Profesor Midorima sudah menunggu."

Tanpa reaksi heran maupun terkejut, Akashi mengangguk. "Suruh dia ke sini. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu berhargaku untuk berjalan."

" _H-ha'i_." tanpa berusaha menentang sang pemimpin, bawahannya bergegas meninggalkan ruang pribadi Akashi.

Akashi menekan tombol interkom. "Mana sampel DNA yang kuminta tadi pagi?"

" _Maaf Akashi-_ sama. _Ada sedikit masalah saat proses,_ " sekretarisnya menjawab.

"Kalau begitu panggil orang yang bertanggung jawab soal DNA itu ke sini."

" _Baik_." sambungan di interkom diputus.

Pekerjaan Akashi tentu saja tidak berhenti di sana. Sebagai seorang ilmuwan kelas satu, ruangannya difasilitasi dengan berbagai media dan perlengkapan - baik lokal maupun impor - yang bisa menunjang pekerjaannya.

Koleksi buku _hardcover_ berjajar rapi di rak kaca, dengan judul yang berbeda-beda: ' _Perkembangan Generasi dari Tahun ke Tahun', 'DNA's Worth', 'Pengaruh Kemajuan Teknologi terhadap Dunia',_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Dindingnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai layar yang memonitori proyek. Akashi memiliki hak istimewa untuk melakukan kontak langsung dengan setiap proyek–mengingat kemampuannya untuk menguasai segala bidang.

"Chihiro pasti lupa mengawasi lagi," gumam Akashi. tangannya bergerak ke arah salah satu layar yang menampilkan bulatan-bulatan molekul, menekan tombol merah di sisi kanan layar.

Detik berikutnya, dia sudah asik mengatur perpindahan molekul itu, membenahi apa-apa yang sudah luput dari perhatian Mayuzumi Chihiro, bahkan mengabaikan Midorima yang sudah menanti dengan ekspresi tidak sabar.

"Kau mau aku hanya menontonmu bermain?" sindir Midorima.

"Shintarou, memangnya kau mau kalau aku menyebut pekerjaanmu sebagai 'mainan'?" balas Akashi tajam. "Kecuali kau mau menggantikan posisi Chihiro di departemen mikroba."

"Pecat saja kalau begitu."

Akashi memutar posisi duduknya, menghela napas panjang. "Semua pekerja di sini memiliki _worth_ dan _function_ -nya masing-masing." Ia kembali melirik ke arah layar. "Nanti bisa kuurus."

Mudah saja Akashi bilang begitu. Dia absolut. Tidak ada yang berani menentangnya.

Ah, tapi Kurona pengecualian. Tunangannya bisa sangat keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut profesi. Mirip dengan Akashi.

"Oh iya," mengingat maksud kehadirannya, Midorima mengulurkan map tipis yang penuh dengan dokumen tertulis. "Ini data pasien yang kau minta."

"Trims." tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Akashi langsung meraih map yang disodorkan padanya dan mengecek tiap detil dokumen.

"Terjadi penegangan di otot," Midorima melaporkan. "Padahal timku sudah berkali-kali menyuntikkan obat penenang dengan dosis tinggi."

"Detak jantungnya juga melampaui kecepatan orang normal. Kalau dibandingkan, mungkin setara dengan…"

"Orang yang sedang berlari. Aku tahu." Akashi cepat menyela. "Semuanya tertulis di sini, Shintarou. Tidak usah repot-repot memberikan laporan secara lisan kalau bukti tertulisnya sudah ada."

Mau tidak mau Midorima harus memilih untuk diam. Di sini Akashi-lah yang berkuasa. Bukan dia. Bisa gawat kalau akhirnya sang _emperor_ ini tidak lagi memercayai Midorima.

Dan tentu saja _bukan_ karena keputusan Akashi penting baginya.

"Ada yang aneh di sini." Akashi berkomentar. Maniknya berhenti di salah satu lembar dokumen. "Kenapa datanya berbeda dengan apa yang kulihat kemarin?"

"Coba kulihat."

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam dari koleganya, Midorima bergegas menyambar map dan mempelajari isinya.

 _ **Status: comatose**_

 _ **Heart(pulse) rate: 200**_ **[1]**

 _ **DNA code:**_ **TGTGCGCGAA [2]**

"Kelihatannya tidak ada perubahan sama sekali."

Sepasang mata _heterochrome_ menyipit, menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan yang teramat sangat. "Kau lupa mencuci kacamatamu lagi, Shintarou? Jelas-jelas ada perbedaan."

"T-tentu saja tidak." Sanggah Midorima, berusaha menyembunyikan emosi. "Memangnya apa yang berbeda?"

"DNA-nya, Shintarou. Kodenya berubah." Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sebelumnya 'TGTGCGGCAA'. Kentara sekali kalau ada perubahan abnormal di sana. Kecuali kau sengaja membuat kesalahan saat mencatat data."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku tidak mungkin mengingat hal sedetil itu. Dan omong-omong, dokumen itu dicetak langsung dari komputer data," terang Midorima.

Jeda sejenak. Akashi menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Ada perubahan signifikan lainnya?"

"Ya. Tapi kami perlu penelitian yang lebih mendetail. Seperti yang kubilang waktu itu, imunnya mendadak berubah."

 _Menarik._ Senyum samar terbentuk di wajah Akashi. "Kalau begitu lakukan."

* * *

"Sei- _kun_? _Okaeri_." Kurona menyapa dari balik layar _laptop_ -nya. "Tumben pulang cepat."

Akashi mengecup dahi sang tunangan sebelum menjawab. " _Tadaima_ , Tetsuko. Hari ini Shintarou yang lembur."

"Midorima- _kun_?" jarang-jarang Akashi menyebut nama rekan kerjanya itu. Rasa penasaran Kurona otomatis meningkat.

"Ya. Shintarou kedapatan jatah yang cukup banyak hari ini." tangan bergerak untuk melepas dasi, sementara tubuh diempaskan di sofa di sebelah Kurona. "Sudah dirombak?"

Separuh kecewa karena tidak bisa memperoleh informasi yang diinginkan, Kurona menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, mustahil kalau merombak semuanya. Aku hanya perlu menambah bagian-bagian yang kurasa penting. Dengan bantuan Momoi- _san,_ tentu saja."

"Dan sudah kubilang, _aku akan membantumu_."

"Sei- _kun_ , pekerjaanmu di luar saja sudah menyita. Aku juga harus mengerjakan naskahku siang hari."

Mengabaikan protes Kurona, Akashi spontan mengambil alih _laptop,_ dan mengubah beberapa bagian tanpa ampun.

"Sudah kubilang bagian ini terlalu monoton–" gumamnya sambil mengetik. "Kau juga punya banyak sekali _typo_ di sini. Dan lagi…" matanya menyusuri rentetan tulisan dengan cepat, sebelum menyimpulkan. "–kau minum _sake_ berapa banyak?"

"Aku tidak mabuk. Sei- _kun_ saja yang terlalu kritis."

"Kalau kau mau aku menjadi _beta reader_ , otomatis aku harus kritis."

Alih-alih menjawab, Kurona hanya memberengut ke arah Akashi, ngambek berat.

Tapi Akashi bukan tipikal yang mudah luluh melihat pasangannya marah. Dia tidak serendah itu. Dan dia jauh lebih pintar dari seratus orang pria dijadikan satu.

Dengan kemampuan seduktifnya, Akashi meraih pundak Kurona dan merengkuhnya dengan lembut. "Sudah capek-capek bekerja malah dihadiahi wajah ngambek." Rambut biru diusap. "Masih untung aku mau mengoreksi–"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan Sei- _kun_."

"Oh ya? Kalau tidak salah tadi malam kau meneleponku, bilang kalau aku orang yang paling tepat untuk membantumu."

Merasa kalah debat, Kurona kembali cemberut. Berjalan meninggalkan pasangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

Cengiran jahil menghiasi wajah Akashi. "Kutemani."

"Jangan coba-coba."

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan sekali bantingan.

Akashi melirik ke arah meja kerja, mendapati sebotol besar air meneral dan satu strip obat yang belum dibuang.

Senyum tipis kembali terbentuk ketika otaknya yang cepat tangkap bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Minuman sebesar itu, obat yang dikonsumsinya, sifatnya yang sedang labil…

"Penyakit bulanan, rupanya."

* * *

Kurona keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah suntuk ketika Akashi sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan piama.

Entah memang dia terlalu lama di kamar mandi, atau Akashi terlalu cepat, dia tidak peduli.

"Masih marah?"

Kurona tahu betul kalau itu sindiran. Bukan pertanyaan. "Bukan urusan Sei- _kun_."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan orang yang sedang uring-uringan."

"Sejak kapan aku dan Sei- _kun_ sekamar?" Kurona menyipitkan mata dengan ekspresi kesal. Yang benar saja, orang sedang emosi begini malah diajak berdebat.

Akashi memasang wajah berpikir–yang Kurona yakin tidak sedang benar-benar berpikir. "Sejak aku menikah denganmu, kan?"

"Jangan menggombal."

"Aku tidak menggombal. Itu kenyataan. Kau akan jadi isteriku." Dengan kedua kaki disilangkan, Akashi menaikkan alisnya. "Atau kau lebih memilih Satsuki?"

"Sei- _kun_ , dia editorku. Dan dia _perempuan_."

"Kukira _gender_ tidak jadi masalah buatmu." Tunangannya mengedikkan bahu, melirik ke arah layar pekerjaan Kurona. "Apalagi calon isteriku gemar membuat cerita-cerita _yaoi_. Aku heran kau tidak cemburu dengan Shintarou kalau gaya pikirmu seperti itu."

 _Aku memang cemburu, oke?_ Kurona merutuk dalam hati, namun tak mampu menyuarakannya. Tangannya menggerakkan kursor ke tombol _close_ , dan menekan tombol _power off_.

"Aku mau tidur." _Daripada uring-uringan sepanjang malam._

"Tidak mau kutemani?"

Akashi yang absolut bisa berubah manja kalau sudah menyangkut pasangan. "Tidak usah repot-repot. _Oyasumi._ " Detik berikutnya pintu kamar sudah ditutup rapat, tanda kalau Kurona sudah tidak mau diganggu lagi.

Akashi menghela napas. Ekspresinya lelah bercampur geli. Jelas sekali kalau Kurona tidak benar-benar ingin tidur sendirian. Pintunya saja tidak dikunci.

Dengan manik berkilat-kilat nakal, ia berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Kurona dan mengetuknya berkali-kali.

"Tetsuko? Siapkan selimut yang lebih besar. Aku mau tidur di kamarmu."

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Footnote:**

[1] Denyut nadi per menit yang normal berkisar sekitar 60-100 bpm.

[2] Kode DNA. Tersusun dari Adenin, Timin, Guanin, dan Citocin yang membentuk rangkaian.

 **Authors note:**

Ada revisi di sini, ya. :") kemarin dapet _review_ dari pembaca, dan makasih banget buat sarannya untuk ngasih _footnote_. :D  
Dan maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan ya, buat teman-teman _fujoshi._ :") saya masih belum yakin bisa nulis BL soalnya. /digampar


	3. Chapter 3

"Sei- _kun_ , kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku harus membuatkan sarapan."

"Mana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa kalau jalanmu saja seperti kera mabuk begitu?"

"Kera tidak bisa mabuk, Sei- _kun_."

"Kau tahu benar maksudku–Astaga Tetsuko, jangan memaksakan diri." Akashi meraih lengan tunangannya, memaksanya tetap berbaring. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bekerja kalau sedang mens. Kasihan anemiamu."

Kurona membetulkan posisi duduknya, menggumam. "Jadi Sei- _kun_ lebih suka anemia dibanding aku?"

Manik _heterochrome_ membulat. "Kau mencoba menggodaku?"

"Tidak." Jawaban yang kalem, tapi tegas.

Akashi melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Sudah pukul 10.00. Aku akan terlambat kalau berangkat kerja sekarang."

Kurona hanya diam, menunggu Akashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku mengambil cuti untuk menjagamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHEN SCIENCE MEETS LITERATURE  
Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story ©Kaizumi Ayame  
[Akashi x Female!Kuroko]  
Tag: Scientist!AU, Author!AU, Adult!AU, romance**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minyak goreng, bumbu, bawang–ah sial, dimana talenannya?" Akashi mengaduk-aduk seisi dapur, mencoba mencari alat dan bahan untuk memasak. Entah kenapa Kurona memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh untuk membiarkan peralatan masak berceceran. Lebih tepatnya: serampangan.

Dahinya berkerut ketika mendapati tumpukan belanjaan yang tidak pernah disentuh selama berhari-hari. _Pantas saja Tetsuko selalu memesan makanan cepat saji._

Menu kali ini: _omelet kentang ala Akashi_.

Kemejanya digulung sampai siku–dia tidak punya waktu untuk berganti pakaian–selagi tangannya mengiris bawang dengan hati-hati. Jarang-jarang seorang Akashi mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal _perfect_ di bidang pekerjaan jadi terlihat biasa. Melompat sedikit ketika kompor dinyalakan, berusaha melindungi diri dari percikan minyak… pemandangan yang sangat langka.

Dapur yang tadinya sudah berantakan menjadi kacau balau ketika sang _emperor_ membiarkan sisa-sisa bahan berserakan dimana-mana–cangkang telur di dekat wastafel, kulit bawang di atas tutup sampah–sangat melenceng dari kepribadian Akashi yang serba teratur.

"Sial." Ujung jarinya teriris pisau. Akashi hanya menjilatnya sekali, sebelum kembali mengupas kentang. Kentangnya dikupas terlalu tebal sampai bentuknya kelewat kecil.

"Mudah-mudahan saja Tetsuko suka omelet dengan sedikit saus darah."

Kentang ditumbuk dengan asal, lalu ditebarkan di pinggir piring. Telur dibentuk dengan seadanya, bahkan agak gosong dan menempel di panci.

Kesimpulannya: lebih baik bermain-main dengan molekul ketimbang memasak.

Satu tangan mematikan kompor, sedangkan tangan yang lain memindahkan telur ke piring.

Berantakan–tapi yang penting dibuat dengan cinta.

* * *

Kurona menatap makanan di depannya dengan sangsi. "Ini bisa dimakan?"

"Jangan melihat makanan dari bentuknya. Buka mulutmu." Sendok sudah berhenti di depan mulut sosok kecil itu dengan tidak sabar.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Kurona memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Mengunyah sekali-dua kali sebelum ditelan, Kurona mengangkat bahu. "Lumayan."

"Cuma 'lumayan'?" ekspresi Akashi berubah tidak senang. "Memangnya kurang apa?"

"Sei- _kun_ pasti lupa menambah garam." Kurona berkomentar, ekspresinya datar "Mentang-mentang tidak suka garam, lalu tunangannya juga ditulari."

Akashi mengerjap. Tangannya cepat-cepat menyendokkan sesuap omelet ke dalam mulut.

Hambar.

"Mau kubuatkan lagi?" bertanya dengan siratan minta maaf. "Kali ini aku akan menambah gula-"

Kurona menggeleng, mengumbar senyum tipis. "Tidak usah. Sekali-sekali aku mau mencoba selera makan Sei- _kun_."

Jarang-jarang pasangannya bisa seromantis ini. Akashi balas tersenyum. "Kukira kau tidak bisa romantis, Kurona. Mau minta tolong apa lagi sekarang?"

Sepasang manik biru muda balik menatap dengan polos. "Kenapa Sei- _kun_ jadi curigaan begitu? Sekali-sekali romantis kan tidak salah."

"Jadi kau mau kita tidur bersama lagi malam ini?"

"Romantis tidak harus tidur seranjang."

"Tapi bagiku harus, Tetsuko. Nanti malam–ah sial, Shintarou menelepon." Akashi merutuk pelan ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar minta diangkat. "Pokoknya jangan nekat turun dari tempat tidur," memberikan lirikan terakhir sebelum berjalan ke luar kamar.

Kurona menghela napas. Kalau sudah ditatap seperti itu artinya dia tidak bisa berada di luar area tempat tidur untuk sekarang–setidaknya sampai pusingnya mereda.

Tangannya menggapai novel yang dibiarkan dalam keadaan terbuka di sisinya, dan mulai tenggelam dalam isinya beberapa saat kemudian. Seperti biasa–berusaha untuk mengalihkan fokus ke hobi ketimbang memikirkan Akashi yang sednag hobi menghabiskan waktu dengan Midorima.

* * *

" _Apa maksudmu mengambil cuti di saat sibuk seperti ini?_ " suara Midorima yang penuh emosi memenuhi gendang telinga Akashi.

"Kurona sakit. Aku jadi tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

" _Bilang saja kau_ tidak mau _meninggalkannya_." Helaan napas panjang terdengar di ujung sana. " _Kau saja yang overprotektif, Akashi._ "

Akashi mendengus pelan. "Kalau sudah begini rasanya seperti punya dua pacar."

" _Jangan bercanda._ "

"Oke, aku akan serius sekarang." tubuh diempaskan di sofa, memosisikan diri sedemikan rupa supaya nyaman. "Bagaimana perkembangan DNA-nya?"

 _"Belum ada perubahan yang jelas. Tapi kami mencoba mencocokkannya dengan DNA pasien. Ada beberapa kesamaan di sana."_ Akashi bisa mendengar sang kolega tengah membolak-balik kertas laporan. " _Formasinya berubah–seperti apa yang kaubilang._ "

"Lanjutkan." Ponsel dipindah ke tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan meraih pena dan notes.

" _Kalau dari simptomnya, sepertinya terjadi mutasi. Tapi aku tidak menemukan format yang sesuai dengan perubahan yang sekarang. Kurasa aku perlu meminta departemen bagian genetika untuk membantu–astaga_."

Akashi refleks menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa?"

" _Formasinya berubah lagi. Kedua DNA mulai bergerak seperti puzzle_." Suara ribut melatarbelakangi kata-kata Midorima. " _Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Ini luar biasa sekali._ "

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya pasti terekam dengan baik di CCTV." Akashi mengangkat penanya dari kertas dan menatap hasilnya dengan puas. "Kau lupa kalau aku selalu memantau setiap detil."

" _Oh iya. Aku lupa kalau kau sangat overprotektif–bahkan dengan proyekmu sendiri,_ " sindir Midorima. " _Kau hanya akan cuti hari ini, kan?_ "

"Hari ini, dan hari-hari berikutnya–kalau Kurona masih belum bisa kutinggal sepenuhnya." Akashi melirik ke arah kamar sang tunangan yang tertutup lenyap dan tanpa suara– _apa dia sudah tidur_? "Kabari aku kalau ada perubahan lagi." Sambungan diputus.

Akashi berjalan kembali ke kamar Kurona, memutar daun pintu dengan hati-hati. "Tetsuko?"

"Sudah selesai meneleponnya?"

Oh sial, ternyata dia masih bangun. Seharusnya novel berkonten dewasa itu disingkirkan saja. Tidak cocok dengan Kurona yang polosnya melampaui batas. "Tidak capek?" Akashi menyapa sosok mungil yang menyandarkan punggungnya di bantal.

"Duduk begini saja tidak mungkin capek." Kurona memasang tampang kuat. "Lagipula pusingnya juga sudah berkurang."

"Oh ya?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kurona–membuat pipi pasangannya itu merona. "Tapi kau masih harus di tempat tidur. Wajahmu masih pucat."

Kurona memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin terdekat, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Wajahnya memang masih pucat, tapi setidaknya sudah lebih berwarna dibanding tadi pagi–tembok rumah mereka saja kalah putih. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sei- _kun_."

Alih-alih menjawab, Akashi memilih untuk diam. Mempertahankan posisi sampai ujung-ujung hidung keduanya berdekatan.

"Pokoknya usahakan untuk tidur dulu." Akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk bicara. "Bisa repot kalau nanti malam Satsuki melihatmu sempoyongan."

"Tidak akan sempoyongan."

 _Keras kepala_. "Tidurlah."

Daripada disuruh tidur dengan paksa, sebaiknya Kurona menurut. Memberi pembatas pada halaman yang dibacanya pada novel, sebelum meletakkannya dalam keadaan tertutup. "Sei- _kun_ akan kembali ke kantor?" tanyanya sambil menarik selimut sampai ke dagu.

"Mana mungkin, kan?" Dahi Kurona disentil dengan lembut. "Pekerjaanku kubawa ke sini. Jadi aku tetap bisa bekerja."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Akashi menoleh ke arah Kurona, dan mendapati tunangannya sudah terlelap. Wajahnya yang tanpa _make up_ terlihat begitu polos dan menggoda.

 _Sabar Seijuuro._ Tangannya mengacak rambut dengan gelisah, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai berdebar tidak karuan.

* * *

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.30. Itu artinya sudah 3 jam lebih Kurona tidur.

Mengingat jam tidurnya yang kurang dari 5 jam per harinya, Akashi jadi tidak bisa menyalahkan tunangannya. Dia perlu istirahat lebih.

Sebenarnya Akashi tidak memungkiri kalau dirinya juga lelah. Lingkaran hitam sudah terbentuk di bawah matanya, dan tampangnya terlihat lesu–walaupun tetap tampan. Tapi kalau keduanya 'tumbang', lalu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab menafkahi keluarga? Sejak memilih untuk tidak meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, Akashi jadi belajar banyak untuk tidak terlalu menyia-nyiakan pekerjaan.

Tangannya menggeser-geser layar iPad, mencoba membandingkan hasil riset ilmuwan yang satu dengan yang lain.

Deretan istilah ilmiah memenuhi layar, namun tidak berhasil membuat si rambut merah pusing tujuh keliling. Terang saja, sains adalah bidang favoritnya–kalau mengesampingkan basket dan _shogi_. Otaknya yang cerdas dengan cepat menangkap setiap pernyataan dan memprosesnya ke dalam bentuk yang bisa dilogika. Kelewat rasional, tapi praktis.

Manik _heterochrome_ -nya melirik ke arah salah satu novel karangan Kurona yang diletakkan secara asal di sudut meja. Berbeda dengan Akashi, Kurona lebih suka bermain dengan kata-kata. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya pasti minta tolong Akashi untuk menjadi _beta reader_.

"Oh iya." Seolah baru teringat akan sesuatu, Akashi menyingkirkan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya dan membuka _laptop_. Bab terakhir Kurona belum sempat dia koreksi.

 _Pointer mouse_ ditekan dua kali di atas _icon Microsoft Word_ , membuka _file_ terakhir dengan tulisan ' '.

Detik berikutnya Akashi sudah sibuk membaca baris demi baris, dengan satu tangan menopang dagu dan tangan yang lain terus men- _scroll_ layar.

' _ **Saat diriku sudah ditatap nista, masih bisakah dia membuka hatinya? Karena cintaku sudah dibutakan oleh dia seorang.'**_

' _ **Pernah suatu kali aku memilih untuk meninggalkannya, namun apalah aku ini kalau harus berpisah dengannya? Bagiku, jiwa dan ragaku adalah miliknya seutuhnya.'**_

"Astaga Tetsuko, kau dapat ide seperti ini dari mana?" - _pacaran denganku saja masih seperti belajar mengeja._ Akashi tidak bisa membayangkan sosok Kurona yang polos tengah mengetik kalimat romansa dengan gaya seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya, Akashi tidak pernah terbiasa dengan kepribadian lain Kurona yang terpampang di layar.

Bagi Akashi, cinta adalah suatu hal yang mutlak. Pasti. Ada kombinasi yang sengaja diciptakan untuk membentuk pasangan. Ada rute tetap yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapai titik 'pacaran'–atau status 'menikah'.

Bagi Akashi, cinta tidak se- _random_ itu.

Dia pernah bilang kalau "perselingkuhan dan perceraian terjadi karena orang-orang tidak bisa mengkalkulasi kombinasi yang tepat untuknya"–yang disanggah Kurona secara habis-habisan. Katanya, mana ada pasangan yang mau repot-repot melakukan perhitungan matematika sebelum menjalin hubungan?

Tapi cinta sendiri memang repot, kan?

"Ah, _typo_ lagi." Jemarinya dengan luwes memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang dibuat oleh sang tunangan–entah disengaja atau tidak.

Konsentrasinya mengetik diganggu oleh notifikasi ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip, tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk.

 **[Sei-** _ **kun,**_ **ambilkan obatku di lemari.]**

Alisnya terangkat, separuh geli. "Untung saja dia tidak nekat mengambil sendiri."

 **[Tunggu sebentar. Aku masih harus mengoreksi kerjaanmu.]**

 **[Tidak usah repot-repot. Momoi-** _ **san**_ **bisa mengeditnya. Sei-** _ **kun**_ **tuliskan saja kritik di bagian akhir.]**

 _Seharusnya Satsuki tidak usah datang._ **[Aku saja yang mengedit.]**

 **[Tidak bisa. Momoi-** _ **san**_ **harus tahu versi asli dari ceritaku.]**

 **[Kalau begitu kirim saja** _ **e-mail**_ **padanya, biar dia mengedit di rumah.]**

 **[Itu tidak sopan.]**

 **[Oh, ternyata Tetsuko juga tahu arti kata 'sopan'? Biasanya saja ngomong kasar.]**

 **[Sei-** _ **kun–obatku**_ **.]**

Daripada membuang-buang pulsa untuk berkontak dengan jarak kurang dari 10 meter, lebih baik langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengganggu Kurona-nya tersayang.

* * *

"Sei- _kun_ lama sekali." Kurona cemberut.

"Oh, artinya Tetsuko sudah kangen?" seringai jahil menghiasi wajah Akashi. "Baru 30 menit saja sudah uring-uringan. Pantas saja kau jadi mudah ngambek kalau aku pulang malam." Botol obat dikocok beberapa kali sebelum dituang ke sendok makan. "Buka mulutnya."

Dengan patuh Kurona membuka mulut, membiarkan cairan pahit itu mengalir di kerongkongannya sebelum cepat-cepat menetralisir rasa pahit dengan minuman hangat yang disodorkan Akashi.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah agak baikan sekarang." Akashi tersenyum tipis, sebelum cepat-cepat menambahkan, "walaupun aku masih belum mengijinkanmu keluar."

" _Ano,_ Sei- _kun_."-ragu-ragu sejenak-"sudah membaca ceritaku?"

"Sudah. Seperti biasa, ada banyak _typo_." Singkat, tapi menohok. "Dari mana kaudapat ide-ide seperti itu, Tetsuko? 'jiwa dan ragaku adalah miliknya seutuhnya' terkesan terlalu dewasa untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi 'main-main' saja tidak bisa. Kau nonton film dewasa lagi?" maniknya melirik ke arah rak kaca yang memuat kotak-kotak DVD _bluray._

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau masih ingat adegan-adegan yang ada di sana?"

Kurona mengangguk, ekspresinya polos level kuadrat. "Ya. Adegan saat tokoh utama wanitanya sedang mandi. Dia menyanyikan lagu-"

 _Bukannya menjawab sesuai harapan malah merecoki cerita soal wanita lain_. Akashi sampai ingin gigit jari. "Kalau adegan saat keduanya di tempat tidur masih ingat?" pertanyaannya ringan, tapi semakin menjurus.

"Ya. Dada tokoh prianya berbulu."

" _Adegan_. Bukan penampilan. Astaga Tetsuko, kau minta kuajari?"

"Tidak mau. Kita belum menikah."

"Ternyata kau sengaja membuatku emosi, ya? Harus dihukum." Akashi menjejalkan dirinya di balik selimut, menyeringai lebar.

"SEI- _KUN_!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Author's note:**  
Maafkan saya yang membuat cerita ini semakin menjurus ASDASDFASFDSAF /crais semoga nggak lebih menjurus dari ini. Ceritanya memang pendek, tapi sedikit lebih panjang daripada _chapte_ sebelumnya. Harap maklum kalau isinya nggak jelas. :""")  
Sebenernya saya cuma menambah detil soal _science_ tanpa berusaha membuat konflik di bidang itu. Entahlah untuk ke depannya seperti apa. XD /labil

Oh ya, buat kalian yang (sekiranya) penasaran apa nama wattpad saya, cari aja ayame_kaizumi. Sering-sering aja mampir ke sana. XD /slap

 **Replies from previous review(s):**

 **Akaverd20** iya Akashi memang lucu dan selalu lucu. :3 btw id wattpad saya ayame_kaizumi. Silakan kalau berminat mampir. ^^ **Nanaho Haruka** makasih! id wattpad saya ayame_kaizumi. :3 **Nanodayo411** ternyata dirimu emaknya Kuroko–eh, Kurona? XD makasih banyak buat _support_ -nya! **Akiko Daisy** yap, sebenernya ada konflik soal peran Kuroko di sini. Karena waktu itu saya masih naif dan kepingin _straight_ , jadilah Kurona Tetsuko. :") **AySNfc3** iya. Anehkah? Saya sendiri juga agak merasa aneh. :") **rizkyanne** makasih banyak buat sarannya! Sudah saya perbaiki dan saya _update_. :3

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ayame**


	4. Chapter 4

Momoi Satsuki mengetuk pintu apartemen Kurona dengan frustrasi. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk menghubungi penulisnya–sejak kemarin, malah–dan tidak ada respons.

 _Padahal_ deadline _sudah dekat. Tetsu-_ chan _ke mana, sih?_

Gedorannya dikeraskan, sesekali menekan bel. "Tetsu- _chan_?"

Nihil. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Putus asa, Momoi memutuskan untuk pulang. Berniat untuk mengomeli Kurona begitu dia berani menampakkan batang hidungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHEN SCIENCE MEETS LITERATURE  
Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story ©Ayame Kaizumi  
[Akashi x Female!Kuroko]  
Tag: Scientist!AU, Author!AU, Adult!AU, romance, cliffhanger**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, Momoi- _san_?"

Suara datar yang sangat familier muncul begitu saja dari belakang sang editor, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Kurona dan Akashi berjalan berbarengan, dengan tas besar di kanan-kiri mereka.

"Tetsu- _chan_!" nadanya marah bercampur lega. "Kau–maksudku, kalian–habis dari mana?" tangan dilipat di depan dada, menunggu penjelasan.

"Berlibur." Akashi cepat menyambar, tidak membiarkan tunangannya menjelaskan. Tangannya dilingkarkan secara protektif di pundak tubuh yang lebih kecil itu. "Tetsuko lelah. Aku juga lelah. Kami perlu istirahat lebih."

Seperti biasa, sangat _straightforward_.

Momoi menghela napas. Kalau Akashi sudah bilang begitu, dia tidak mungkin membantah, kan? "Tapi seharusnya Tetsu- _chan_ mengabariku. Kau tahu benar kalau pihak penerbit sudah sangat menunggu hasil karyamu–"

"Maafkan aku, Momoi- _san_ ," Kurona berujar datar. "Tapi Sei- _kun_ tidak mengijinkanku membawa ponsel atau bahkan _laptop_."

Si rambut merah mengangguk, membenarkan dengan ekspresi menantang.

Manik merah muda bertemu dengan si biru muda, menciptakan percakapan tanpa suara.

' _Sabar ya, Tetsu-_ chan _. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya punya tunangan seorang sadistik.'_

' _Terima kasih banyak, Momoi-_ san _. Tapi aku sudah_ _ **sangat**_ _terbiasa.'_

"–kalau begitu aku dan Kurona akan masuk sekarang, dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing." Suara Akashi menyela 'perbincangan' keduanya. "Jangan khawatir, akan kupastikan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu. Dan dengan hasil yang tidak sejelek buku untuk belajar membaca."

Kurona hanya melirik kesal ke arah Akashi, namun tidak berkomentar.

"Ah…" Momoi memainkan rambutnya dengan gugup. "Kalau begitu bagus. Sampai ketemu lusa, Tetsu- _chan_."

"Ya, maaf sudah membuatmu cemas."

* * *

"Sudah kubilang kalau Momoi- _san_ akan datang ke sini kalau aku tidak menjawab teleponnya." Suara datar namun emosi menyalahkan Akashi.

Akashi meletakkan kopornya di lantai sebelum membuka isinya. "Kaukira Shintarou tidak berubah gila saat aku membiarkan ponselku mati? Kita impas, Tetsuko."

"Bukannya lebih baik kalau kita memberitahu mereka terlebih dahulu?" Tetsuko sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan memilah-milah pakaian kotor.

"Memangnya mereka akan mengijinkan kita pergi begitu saja?" manik _heterochrome_ melebar. "Setidaknya akan ada pertumpahan darah. Oh, tentu saja kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Sei- _kun_ terlalu banyak nonton film _gore_."

"Sedangkan Tetsuko-ku sudah terpengaruh film dewasa." Cengiran jahil menghiasi wajah Akashi. "Semalaman kerjanya menempel saja. Maunya balas menjahili tapi malah didekap erat-erat."

Kurona memilih untuk tidak membalas sindiran itu, walaupun pipinya mulai memanas. Jelas saja dia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat pikiran bawah sadarnya mengambil alih. Tubuhnya memang suka bergerak seenaknya, tapi kalau sudah sampai tahap segitu…

 _Tahu begitu kemarin memesan_ double bed.

Tangannya meraup tumpukan pakaian kotor sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Pokoknya jangan mengajakku pergi lagi sebelum aku menyelesaikan naskahku."

Satu alis diangkat. "Tenang saja. Kita juga bisa melakukannya di sini."

Pintu diayun dengan keras sebagai jawaban.

Punya pasangan yang kelewat dominan dan logis itu tidak menyenangkan. Apa-apa harus minta konfirmasi. Setiap mau melakukan sesuatu harus dilaporkan. Kalau alasannya tidak masuk akal pasti dilarang.

Kurona menyesap kopinya sebelum kembali mengetik dengan emosi. Kopi memang teman yang cocok untuk bekerja–terutama saat lembur.

Sebenarnya dia beruntung bisa mendapat pasangan yang super mapan. Mau sesuatu tinggal minta. Semuanya sudah difasilitasi dengan taraf di atas rata-rata. Namun kejadian barusan benar-benar merusak _mood_ -nya. Otaknya terus menerus menyalahkan Akashi.

"Sei- _kun_ bodoh. Bodoh." Gumamnya terus menerus seperti kaset rusak. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh–"

Ketikannya terhenti ketika tatapannya tertuju pada satu paragraf yang terlihat asing.

' ** _Kau masih kurang pengalaman, sayangku. Kalau mau belajar, belajarlah pada ahlinya. Jangan menulis kata-kata mesra dengan level pemahaman setinggi langit kalau mengalaminya saja tidak pernah.'_**

Kurona berusaha keras untuk tidak membanting _keyboard_ -nya begitu saja. Asap imajiner bisa dibayangkan mengepul dari kepalanya.

"Sei- _kun_ bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh–"

Dagu lancip tiba-tiba bertumpu di rambut birunya. "Itu mengataiku atau memuji? Dari tadi bicara 'bodoh' terus."

Tidak berinisiatif untuk mendongak, Kurona menekan tombol _backspace_ dengan tenaga berlebih, berniat memusnahkan satu paragraf itu. "Sei- _kun_ bodoh."

Manik sang _emperor_ menangkap tulisan yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang itu. Menyeringai sedikit ketika menyadari kalau Kurona sedang emosi. "Bagaimana? Berniat mencoba? Mumpung gratis."

Kurona menggeleng tegas, menimbulkan gesekan antara dagu dengan rambut. "Tidak mau."

"Perlu kuberi bonus supaya kamu mau?"

"SEI- _KUN_!"

"Tidak usah marah-marah begitu. Apa aku juga perlu membuat rambutku pirang? Atau menumbuhkan bulu?"

"Siapa bilang kalau aku suka pria dengan rambut pirang dan bulu?"

"Dari dua hari yang lalu itu terus yang dibahas."

Kurona memberengut ke arah layar, masih enggan menatap Akashi. "Habisnya Sei- _kun_ terus-terusan bicara menjurus."

"Oke." Bukannya minta maaf atau semacamnya, Akashi malah memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Kurona, membiarkan pundak keduanya menempel. Kepalanya mengedik ke arah layar. "Sudah sampai mana?"

"Satu bab menuju epilog–Sei- _kun_ , geser sedikit."

Akashi bergeser, tapi bukannya makin jauh malah makin dekat. Aroma parfum maskulin bertemu dengan aroma lembut _vanilla_. "Mau kubantu lagi?"

"Tidak mau. Nanti malah jadinya kacau."

"Tetsuko itu _fujoshi_ level rendah. Masih harus diasah lagi."

Manik biru balik menatap dengan polos. " _Fujoshi_ itu apa, Sei- _kun_."

Rasanya Akashi perlu terapi. Atau Kurona perlu diterapi. Atau kedua-duanya. "Hobinya menulis cerita _yaoi_ tapi tidak tahu _fujoshi_? Aku jadi tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

Suara jari yang kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ dan jam dinding jadi terdengar lebih keras ketika keduanya hening selama beberapa saat. Entah karena Kurona jadi merasa salah untuk bertanya, atau karena Akashi jadi benar-benar _speechless_ dan gemas ingin 'mengajari' si biru.

"Ah, jadi _typo_. Sei- _kun_ minggir, sana." Kurona jadi tidak tahu mana yang lebih parah–kena _writer's block_ atau ide lancar mengalir tapi diawasi 24 jam 7 hari oleh Akashi.

"Oh, sekarang Tetsuko berani mengusirku?"

"Ya."

Mendecak pelan, Akashi beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu jangan merengek memanggilku kalau kau butuh bantuan."

Mengabaikan sang _emperor_ , Kurona memilih untuk fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Sesekali melirik ke arah kalender yang sudah ditandai dengan spidol merah.

' **15 Juni:** ** _Meet & greet dengan _****mangaka** ** _Aomine Daiki_** **'**

* * *

Berhubung area kerja Kurona berubah menjadi wilayah teritorial yang tidak boleh dimasuki, Akashi memilih untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sekaligus menghubungi Midorima yang sudah meninggalkan 30 _miss call_ di ponselnya.

" _Akashi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa lagi yang sedang kau lakukan, tapi kalau ini semata-mata untuk bermesraan dengan Kurona lagi–_ "

Sekarang Akashi yakin kalau si kacamata berambut hijau memang punya _fetish_ terhadap dirinya. "Besok aku akan kembali ke kantor. Jadi jangan khawatir." Tatapannya berpindah ke arah tumpukan _souvenir_ yang dibelinya saat liburan. "Apa ukuran celanamu, Shintarou?"

" _Apa ukuran–_ " Akashi bisa menebak kalau wajah lawan bicaranya sudah memerah. " _–laboratorium sangat membutuhkanmu, dan bukannya aku ingin melihat wajahmu._ "

"Tentu saja. Siapkan berkas-berkasnya. Dan…"

" _Apa?_ "

"Kau lebih suka motif garis-garis atau polos?"

Sambungan langsung diputus tanpa basa-basi.

Akashi kembali nyengir. Ada serunya juga punya pasangan yang polos dan partner kerja yang _tsundere_. Sama-sama gampang digoda.

" _Ano_ ," Kurona tahu-tahu mengintip dari balik pintu. "Bisa jelaskan soal ' _fujoshi_ ' yang tadi Sei- _kun_ bilang?"

Akashi menjawab dengan nada dibuat-buat malas. "Buat apa? Tinggal cari di _wikipedia,_ kan?"

"Sudah, tapi masih tidak mengerti."

Pura-pura fokus dengan kertas-kertasnya, Akashi menukas, "Nanti saja. Aku masih terlalu sibuk."

Hening selama beberapa saat, dengan suara gesekan kertas-kertas yang menemani. Sesekali Akashi melirik ke arah pasangan birunya, diam-diam menguji seberapa persuasif tunangannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai Sei- _kun_ bilang 'mau'." Suara datar kembali menyela.

Satu alis diangkat, separuh menggoda. "Servisku tidak gratis."

Kurona menelan ludah.

"…kecuali Sei- _kun_ lebih suka kalau aku meminta bantuan Momoi- _san_ …"

Akashi sampai lupa kalau Kurona itu polos, _bukan_ bodoh. "Tidak. Aku sudah bilang 'nanti'. Dan jangan panggil Satsuki."

"'nanti' itu kapan?"

"10 menit lagi."

Kedua tangan disilangkan. "Tidak mau."

Akashi menyerah. Wajah cemberut Kurona itu harus dihukum. "Oke. Siapkan tempat tidur. Aku akan menjadi guru yang baik."

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Aku hanya tanya soal _fujoshi_ , bukannya–SEI- _KUN_!"

* * *

Jalan-jalan Tokyo yang sudah ramai itu ditambah dengan lautan wartawan yang berlomba-lomba meliput berita. Siapa yang duluan, dialah yang menang. Dunia jurnalistik memang tidak semudah itu.

Lampu _blitz_ bertebaran di mana-mana, ditambah dengan _microphone_ yang diacungkan ke arah narasumber dengan agresif.

"Bisa jelaskan soal buku Anda yang akan dirilis bulan ini?"

"Bagaimana pengalaman Anda setelah menghabiskan 3 bulan penuh di Akita? Apa Anda mendapat inspirasi baru?"

"Aomine- _san_! Lihat ke sini!"

Sosok yang dijadikan sorotan utama menghela napas panjang, tanpa berniat untuk membuka kaca mata hitamnya. "Tanyakan semuanya pada editorku. Aku lelah."

Puluhan _microphone_ berpindah ke sosok perempuan yang berperan sebagai editornya, rata-rata menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aida Riko- _san_ , bagaimana pekerjaan Aomine- _san_ akhir-akhir ini?"

Aida Riko tertawa ringan. "Kalau saja dia tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan majalah referensinya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menyelesaikan naskahnya."

"Oi, Mai- _chan_ itu sumber inspirasi."

"Tapi tidak usah sampai membeli _dakimakura_ -nya secara eksklusif, kan?"

"Salah sendiri jadi editor berdada rata!"

Entah sengaja menciptakan sensasi atau memang sudah bodoh dari awal, keduanya malah berdebat di tengah-tengah wartawan yang dengan antusias mencatat apa yang mereka dengar. Tidak heran kalau besok akan muncul berita dengan _headline news:_ ' ** _Menyalahkan Ukuran Dada Editor,_** **Mangaka** ** _Aomine Daiki Mengaku Menyukai Artis Porno'_**

Sementara _mangaka_ yang lain berusaha untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka, Aomine Daiki itu pengecualian. Dia memang hobi menonjolkan dirinya di depan media massa, padahal _genre_ yang ia angkat untuk komiknya adalah topik dewasa dengan bumbu _lemon_ tingkat atas. Ia tidak mau repot-repot mengubah namanya atau menciptakan nama pena, dan hobinya selain membaca majalah-majalah _gravure_ adalah meng- _update_ sosial media setiap harinya.

Berusaha berjalan melewati lautan jurnalis (setelah sekian lama berdebat), Aida meraih agendanya dan membuka-buka bagian yang bertuliskan tanggal terbaru. "Hari ini kau tetap di hotel. Latihan tanda tangan. Besoknya, ada TV lokal yang ingin mewawancaraimu. Jangan bersikap seenaknya. Dan 2 hari setelahnya ada _meet and greet_ dengan novelis Kurona Tetsuko."

Aomine melirik sekilas. "Cewek?"

"Ya. Dia juga penulis cerita dewasa, tapi menspesialisasikan pada _genre yaoi_." Rambut cokelatnya diacak. "Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan informasi lain soal dirinya."

"Oh, bukan tipe sosial, rupanya?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Ekspresi Aida berubah tegas. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya."

Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Kalau dia memang lebih cantik darimu, kenapa tidak?" mengabaikan decihan kesal dari sang editor, dia memilih untuk berjalan duluan, membiarkan matanya dipuaskan dengan jalanan kota metropolitan.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang sudah mengerti?" Akashi menyeringai lebar, menatap ke arah Kurona yang cemberut sedari tadi.

"Tadi itu menjijikkan, Sei- _kun_." Berucap datar namun sebal.

"Kalau seperti itu saja menjijikkan, bagaimana kalau nanti kita sudah menikah?" seringai Akashi melebar.

Seandainya saja Kurona bisa lebih pintar dari iblis yang satu ini. "Yang masih lama tidak usah diungkit dulu."

"Siapa bilang 'masih lama'?"

Mata biru mengerjap tidak paham. "Hah?"

"Tetsuko-ku sudah keburu ingin menikah rupanya. Kapan kau mau kulamar?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Authors note:  
** Chapter 4 akhirnya muncul. XD /tebarbunga maafkan saya yang _update_ -nya lambat banget, karena ada satu dan lain hal (padahal males) :""  
Semoga kalian bisa _enjoy_ dengan ceritanya yang semakin lama semakin nggak jelas ini. XD

 **Replies from previous review(s):**

 **Shiraishi Itsuka** kenapa dirimu malah membuatku makin nggak fokus, Nak? Kenapa? /nangisgeter :" untuk berapa _chapter_ , saya masih belum tahu, karena semuanya ini ngawang. Mungkin bakal ada konflik seputar kerjaannya Akashi, mungkin juga nggak. /gakkonsisten XD sebenernya _oneshot_ -nya itu cuma sepenggal _chapter_ 1 yang sedikit beda sama yang saya _update_ di sini. ^^ tapi kalo berminat, bisa check di kumpulan fanfic KnB saya. :3 ah iya, makasih buat revisinya. XD **Liuruna** Kuroko sangat paham soal perasaanmu, Nak. :") disodori materi berbau dewasa malah salah fokus. #pukpuk untunglah kamu udah paham. Kalo nggak, mungkin Akashi juga harus ngajarin kamu. /HEH

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ayame**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Kapan kau mau kulamar_?"

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otak Kurona, seolah-olah menginvasi seluruh pikirannya. Kalimat yang singkat, tapi mematikan.

Bukannya Kurona tidak mau. Dia memang sering kasar pada Akashi, tapi kenyataannya rasa sayangnya pada si rambut merah sangat besar.

Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia tahan dijadikan mainan seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun?

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat." Iris birunya menyipit, menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. "Sei- _kun_ seharusnya tahu kalau aku belum siap."

Sosok Akashi yang berdiri di depannya hanya terbujur kaku di balik _frame_ seukuran raksasa itu. Lukisan yang satu itu tak jarang dijadikan sarana pelampiasan emosi Kurona secara tak langsung terhadap sang tunangan.

Tangannya meninju bantal. Tidak terlalu keras, namun sepenuh hati. Seolah-olah piranti tidur itu adalah perwujudan sang _emperor_.

"Sei- _kun_ bodoh."

Kalimat terakhir itu dilontarkannya tepat pada saat versi hidup dari lukisan itu muncul.

"Kuanggap itu tanda sayang dari Tetsuko." Ia terkekeh pelan, mengecup dahi Kurona. "Bukannya hari ini Tetsuko ada acara _meet and greet_?"

 _Sial_.

Kurona menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut secara berlebih. "S-Sei- _kun_ sendiri kenapa tidak bekerja?"

"Kau lupa? Aku mengambil _shift_ siang." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Dan kelihatannya Tetsuko-ku juga lupa soal acara pentingnya."

Mengabaikan sindiran halus dari si merah, Kurona melirik ke arah jam dinding. Masih ada 2 jam untuk bersiap-siap.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa kosongkan acaramu untuk besok."

Kuroko mengangguk, otomatis memahami makna tersirat dari kalimat bernada ringan itu. " _Ha'i_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHEN SCIENCE MEETS LITERATURE  
Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story ****©Ayame Kaizumi** **  
[Akashi x Female!Kuroko]  
Tag: Scientist!AU, Author!AU, Adult!AU, romance, cliffhanger**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga Tetsu- _chan_ , kau nyaris terlambat!" Momoi bersedekap, menatap mitra kerjanya dengan gelisah. "Aku sudah menunggu dari setengah jam yang lalu, dan…"

Kurona hanya menggumamkan permintaan maaf, selagi editornya masih mengoceh soal 'pentingnya datang lebih awal', 'akses masuknya akan sulit sekali kalau kau menyia-nyiakan waktu barang semenit', sampai ocehan yang tidak masuk akal seperti 'wartawan bisa mengincarmu'.

Arena yang sudah disiapkan untuk _meet and greet_ memang belum terlalu penuh, namun beberapa orang sudah melongok dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Ratusan kursi yang berderet rapi sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak menghalangi jalan, dan berbagai _stand_ bacaan dan _merchandise_ sudah dibuka di tiap sudut.

"Yang benar saja, Momoi- _san_ ," tangan kecil sibuk mengaduk tas, mencari pena. "Wartawan bahkan tidak tahu wajahku seperti apa."

Momoi memutar bola matanya. "Tapi tetap saja–"

"Satsuki!"

Suara bariton itu spontan membuat keduanya menoleh, mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan kulit gelap dan perempuan berambut pendek–yang Kurona asumsikan sebagai temannya.

Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan dari pria itu: tampangnya berbahaya.

Tidak dalam artian kriminal, tentu saja–kecuali kalau dia memang cukup bodoh untuk meneriakkan nama korban di tengah jalan–namun dalam konteks seksual. Walaupun tidak seseram Akashi, namun tetap saja…

"Ah, Dai- _chan_!" senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Momoi begitu ia mengenali sosok di hadapannya itu. _Kenalan Momoi-_ san _rupanya_ , batin Kurona. "Terlambat lagi seperti biasanya? Biar kutebak, kau habis–"

"–memelototi Mai- _chan_ selama satu jam." Gadis di sebelahnya menyela, tersenyum lebar. "Sudah berapa lama ya, kita tidak bertemu? 2 tahun?"

Momoi tergelak. "Tidak, mungkin 1 setengah tahun. Kita masih sempat berbelanja bersama saat tahun baru yang lalu."

"Ah, benar juga. Waktu itu kita beli berkaleng-kaleng bir."

"Yah, Dai- _chan_ sampai mabuk berat waktu itu. Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri!"

"Oi, oi, kita ke sini bukan membicarakan soal masa lalu."

Perbincangan itu terdengar santai dan kasual, tapi terasa sangat asing bagi Kurona. Terlepas dari berapa lama dia sudah bekerja dengan sang editor, kehidupan pribadi masing-masing adalah hal yang jauh berbeda. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk mengorek hal-hal personal dari Momoi, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Oh iya!" seolah baru teringat, Momoi cepat menepuk pundak Kurona. "Ini Kurona Tetsuko, penulis yang akan jadi partner Dai- _chan_ saat _meet and greet_."

Berusaha menjaga formalitas–sekaligus mempertahankan karakternya, Kurona membungkuk sopan. " _Doumo_."

* * *

Aomine menatap ke arah sosok kecil itu dengan ekspresi sangsi, sebelum menyikut editornya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. "Aida, kau yakin kalau cewek ini benar-benar penulis? Tampangnya tidak meyakinkan."

"Kaukira semua wanita yang menjadi penulis konten dewasa itu seperti Mai- _chan_?" jitakan ringan dilayangkan ke kepala Aomine. "Justru itu nilai tambahnya. Biasanya orang yang kalem justru punya… ehm, lebih banyak pengalaman." Aida berdeham gugup.

Diberi tahu seperti itu malah membuat Aomine semakin tidak yakin. Wajah Kurona Tetsuko itu lebih seperti orang yang bisa dijadikan korban pelecehan seksual sewaktu-waktu.

"Kalau begitu Tetsu- _chan_ dan Dai- _chan_ langsung saja ke belakang panggung." Momoi memberi instruksi. "Kira-kira sebentar lagi para penggemar akan datang."

" _Ano_ ," Kurona menyela, ekspresinya tidak yakin. "Tidak ada sesi tanya-jawab, kan?"

 _Anak ini aneh sekali. Kalau ada_ meet and greet _ya, pasti ada acara tanya jawab_. Aomine menahan diri untuk tidak menjambaki rambutnya karena frustrasi.

Satsuki malah terbahak mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan lugu itu. "Tentu saja ada. Santai saja, Tetsu- _chan_. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab tidak usah dipaksakan."

"Oke."

"Aomine, pastikan kau tidak disibukkan dengan Mai- _chan_." Aida memperingatkan dengan tegas. "Setidaknya ajak Kurona- _san_ mengobrol."

Mengerang pelan, Aomine merespons. "Kau bicara seperti ibuku saja."

"Oh~? Kalau begitu aku bisa menambah jadwalmu sesukaku, kan–"

"Baik, baik."

Aida yang seperti itu jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding harus puasa dari majalah _gravure_.

* * *

Ruangan yang disediakan di balik panggung sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Entah karena kurang dana atau apa, tempatnya lebih menyerupai gudang dibandingkan ruang tunggu–pengap, berantakan, dan sempit.

"Haa, kenapa pihak penerbit tidak mencarikan tempat yang lebih cocok, sih?" Aomine mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan, yang tentu saja merupakan usaha yang sia-sia.

Kurona tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi. Terlepas dari statusnya yang belum meranjah dunia penulisan profesional, setidaknya mengharapkan diri untuk berada di tempat yang lebih layak tidak salah, kan?

Apalagi harus berada di sini selama beberapa menit bersama orang asing. Kurona terlalu ngeri untuk membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Oh ya, Tetsu –"

Kurona mengerjap heran. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak suka kupanggil Tetsu?" Aomine memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kupanggil… 'Tsuko'?"

"Terserah Aomine- _kun_ saja." Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas nama panggilan.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau jadi penulis?"

"3 tahun."

"Dan semuanya konten dewasa?"

"Ya."

Kurona bisa melihat kerut samar di dahi Aomine. "…kau jarang mengobrol, ya? Jawabnya pendek-pendek begitu."

"…Iya."

Jangan salahkan Kurona yang sangat hemat kata. Baginya, jawaban singkat tanpa tambahan basa-basi sudah lebih dari cukup.

Pengaruh dari Akashi? Bisa jadi.

Aomine mendecak pelan, berkomentar. "Kurasa kau masih terlalu muda untuk menulis seperti itu. Pengalaman cinta saja pasti belum punya, kan?"

Kurona menoleh dengan kesal. Seenaknya saja membuat kesimpulan. "Aku–"

"Ah! Ternyata kalian sudah ada di sini!" Aida menyeruak dari balik pintu. "2 menit lagi kalian langsung keluar dari pintu sebelah sana," tangannya mengacu pada salah satu pintu di sudut kanan, "dan duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang sudah disiapkan."

"Momoi- _san_ di mana?"

"Dia disuruh menyiapkan konsumsi–kalau tidak salah." Aida mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagu. "Tapi dia juga akan menemani Kurona- _san_ saat wawancara. Jadi tenang saja."

Tersenyum lega, Kurona mengangguk.

"Tetsu, ayo." Dengan nada ogah-ogahannya yang khas, Aomine mengisyaratkan partnernya untuk keluar.

" _Ha'i_."

* * *

"Bagaimana hasil operasinya?"

Midorima menghela napas panjang. "Mengerikan. Butuh setengah hari untuk menemukan DNA dengan kode yang sesuai. Apalagi tubuh si pasien melakukan penolakan."

Akashi hanya bersandar malas di kursinya, tidak berniat memberi opini.

Berdeham sekali, Midorima melanjutkan. "Detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal, tapi kami masih perlu melakukan pengawasan secara intensif."

"Lakukan saja."

Midorima menutup laporannya, berusaha meredam emosi. "Kau kenapa, sih? Dari tadi tidak fokus begitu."

Akashi menggeleng samar, namun tatapannya tidak seagresif biasanya. "…tidak apa-apa."

"Memikirkan Kurona lagi?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Akashi bagai kena tembak tepat di dada. "Tumben kau jadi pintar, Shintarou."

Tersinggung, Midorima cepat mengelak. "Bukannya aku peduli, tapi ini sudah kelewatan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tunanganmu, tapi setidaknya pikirkan pekerjaanmu."

"Kau terdengar seperti ayahku."

"…"

Akashi memutar kursinya menghadap layar komputer, selagi jarinya bergerak lincah di _keyboard_. Mengetikkan _keyword_ ' **Aomine Daiki** ' di kolom _search engine_.

"Sedang mencari apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau kembali melakukan penelitianmu."

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan atasannya, Midorima memilih untuk undur diri.

Manik _heterochrome_ -nya menelusuri tulisan yang berderet di monitornya, dengan kerutan yang terus bertambah setiap kali membaca judul pada informasi yang tertera.

' **Mangaka _tenar Aomine Daiki Baru-Baru ini Menjalin Hubungan Secara Vulgar dengan Artis yang Baru Naik Daun'_**

 **'** ** _Mengaku_** **playboy** ** _,_** **mangaka** ** _Aomine Daiki Hobi Berganti pacar'_**

 **'** ** _Aomine Daiki Terlibat Masalah Lantaran Berpacaran dengan Model Porno'_**

 _Yang benar saja, Tetsuko harus ikut acara_ meet and greet _dengan orang seperti ini?_ Rambut merah diacak dengan frustrasi.

Apalagi gosip jelek yang menyangkut Aomine Daiki. Jelas-jelas pria ini menyalahi aturan main dalam mencari pasangan. Dengan maruknya semua perempuan digaetnya. Asal pilih, lalu dibuang kalau sudah tidak menarik.

Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa banyak orang mengalami momen galau.

"Tetsuko…" Akashi menggumam gelisah. "Cepat pulang."

* * *

"Sekarang saatnya tanya jawab!" pemandu acara mengumumkan dengan ceria, disambut dengan sorak-sorai dari para penggemar. "Peraturannya begini: kami akan melakukan _interview_ singkat dengan kedua penulis ini–" tangannya bergerak ke arah Kurona dan Aomine yang duduk bersebelahan di balik meja panjang. "–baru setelah itu kalian diijinkan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan untuk masing-masing penulis akan dibatasi sebanyak 5 pertanyaan."

Kurona bisa mendengar dengung kecewa dari tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Oke." Mikrofon dibagikan pada kedua penulis. "Pertama, pertanyaan ini ditujukan pada Aomine- _san_. Apa yang menginspirasi Anda untuk menciptakan komik Anda yang sekarang?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja cewek cantik."

Pemandu acara ikut tertawa. "Ternyata alasannya memang sangat kentara. Apa benar kalau akhir-akhir ini Anda terobsesi dengan model porno Mai- _chan_?"

"Bukan akhir-akhir ini, tapi sudah sejak lama."

"Oh, bisa jelaskan bagaimana Anda memperoleh inspirasi?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" tawa rendah keluar dari mulut Aomine. "Jadi sebelum aku menulis naskah…"

Kurona hanya melirik ke arah sosok di sebelahnya diam-diam, separuh merutuki nasib sialnya. Akashi saja tidak se-vulgar ini.

Artinya, Aomine Daiki adalah seorang _pervert_ level atas.

"…nah, kira-kira itulah yang aku lakukan." Aomine mengakhiri ceritanya, mengabaikan para penggemar yang nyaris muntah mendengar kata-kata yang dengan lancarnya mengalir tanpa sensor.

Pemandu acara tertawa gugup. "B-baik. Kalau begitu… pertanyaan berikutnya untuk Kurona- _san_." Kurona spontan menegakkan punggungnya. "Topik yang Anda angkat untuk novel sangat menarik. Jarang-jarang seorang wanita muda menulis cerita itu secara terang-terangan." Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Bagaimana perasaan Anda ketika menulis cerita yang mendebarkan seperti itu?"

"Biasa saja." _Karena aku memang tidak merasakan apa-apa._

Namun yang lain menafsirkan kata-kata singkat itu dengan makna yang berbeda.

"Ternyata Kurona- _san_ jauh lebih tanggun daripada dugaan saya." Sang pemandu acara mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kurona, mengedip seduktif. "Kalau begitu anda _fujoshi_ akut?"

Menggeleng polos, namun tegas. "Bukan."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa memilih topik _yaoi_ –"

"Karena topik itu sedang dicari oleh pasar, dan belum banyak yang terjun di bidang itu." Kurona menjelaskan. "Nilai esensi dan estetikanya tinggi, konteks yang dicakup juga luas."

Aomine sampai bengong mendengar penuturan yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Jarang-jarang ada penulis yang sangat mementingkan nilai jual sedemikian rupa, melebihi rasa suka saat menulisnya.

 _Gadis ini menarik._

Berusaha mengendalikan diri, sang pemandu acara tetap mengoceh dengan riang. "Nah, sekarang kalian bisa menanyakan apa saja yang kalian inginkan pada pasangan ini–" Kurona menelan ludah ketika mendengar kata 'pasangan'. "–caranya, saya akan menunjuk salah satu dari kalian yang mengangkat tangan, dan kalian yang ditunjuk dipersilakan naik ke panggung."

Spontan puluhan tangan teracung.

"Ternyata para penggemar cukup bersemangat untuk mengorek info dari penulis kesayangan mereka." Ia tertawa. "Oke, dimulai dari gadis berbaju biru di sebelah sana. Silakan maju."

Seorang perempuan yang kira-kira baru menginjak usia akil balik menaiki panggung dengan malu-malu, dengan mikrofon yang ditempelkan di dekat dadanya. " _Ano…_ perlu menyebutkan nama?"

"Tentu saja."

Suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan ketika berkata, "Namaku Ryuuko. Aku ingin bertanya pada Aomine- _kun_ –apakah saat ini ada hal yang menjadi targetmu?"

Alis Aomine bertaut. "Dalam konteks apa?"

"Yah…" Ryuuko membenamkan wajahnya di balik mikrofon. "Dalam konteks spesialisasi Aomine- _kun_."

"Kalau itu sih jelas." Gelak tawa Aomine kembali menggema. "Tentu saja bertemu dengan Mai- _chan_ dan main _one-on-one_."

Sejenak semuanya _sweatdrop_.

"A-ah, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak untuk jawabannya." Separuh panik, Ryuuko cepat-cepat membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan panggung.

"Wah, wah, Ryuuko- _san_ semangat sekali, ya." pemandu acara berkomentar. "Oke, sekarang… ah, coba kau yang memakai _hoodie_ merah."

Kurona bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang ketika sosok ber- _hoodie_ merah itu berjalan menaiki panggung. Warna merah itu kelewat familier.

 _Jangan-jangan_ …

"Oke, jadi sebutkan nama dan pertanyaan."

Kurona berusaha keras untuk menjaga ekspresi datarnya. Sekali sosok itu mengeluarkan suara, dia bisa…

"Namaku Shouta." _Ternyata bukan Sei-_ kun _._ Kurona menarik napas lega. "Aku ingin bertanya pada… Kurona- _san_."

Ah sial, ternyata belum saatnya merasa lega.

"Kalau Kurona- _san_ memang bukan _fujoshi_ … apakah artinya Kurona- _san_ punya laki-laki yang disukai?"

Sial level dua.

Kalau dia tidak disenggol secara diam-diam oleh Aomine, mungkin saat ini Kurona hanya bisa bengong. "Maaf, bisa diulangi pertanyaannya?" pura-pura bodoh dengan motif sengaja mengulur waktu.

"Apa Kurona- _san_ punya laki-laki yang disukai? Atau mungkin… pacar?"

Tarik napas, embuskan.

"Untuk pertanyaan dari Shouta- _kun_ ," sengaja bicara lambat-lambat. "Sebenarnya– _ano,_ saya…."

"Kurona Tetsuko sudah punya tunangan."

Suara yang tahu-tahu muncul dari tengah kerumunan membuat Kurona nyaris terjungkal dari tempat duduknya. "S-Sei- _kun_?" spontan saja mulutnya lepas landas.

Entah sejak kapan dia berada di sana, tapi orang itu benar-benar Akashi–lengkap dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat berangkat kerja.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening. Eksistensi sang _emperor_ memang kelewat luar biasa.

"Tetsu, siapa dia?" Aomine merendahkan suaranya, melirik ke arah Akashi dengan curiga. "Penggemar fanatikmu?"

Ragu-ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengaku. "Dia… tunanganku."

"EEEHHHHHH?" Suasana _chaos_.

Hanya Akashi yang menyeringai dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan. "Tetsuko sayangku, kelihatannya kau lupa mematikan mikrofon saat bicara."

Sial level tiga.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Sesuai dengan tanggal _meet and greet_ yang sengaja saya _set_ untuk hari ini, akhirnya _chapter_ kelima jadi. :")  
Ah, tolong kasih tahu kalau memang ada _typo_ dan semacamnya. Mungkin ada yang terlewat waktu saya koreksi. XD

 **Replies from previous review(s):  
**

 **Akiko Daisy** makasih! :3 semoga kamu juga bisa _enjoy_ sama _chapter_ baru ini. XD **Bona Nano** karena mereka memang manis(?) yah, salahkan Akashi yang udah gemes kepingin bikin rating cerita ini jadi M. :") konfliknya bisa dilihat di sini, menurutmu menarik atau nggak? XD **Liuruna** yah, itulah Aomine. Asal ada cewek seksi pasti udah diserobot. Dan ternyata kita seumuran. XD **Shiraishi Itsuka** JANGAN MAK, JANGAN SEKARANG. BIARKAN MEREKA MAIN-MAIN DULU /HEH semoga _chapter_ baru ini juga bisa buat terapi mata. XD

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ayame**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sudah baca berita akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya, semua harian kebanyakan memuat berita yang sama."

"Awalnya kukira dia orang yang pendiam, ternyata nyalinya besar juga–"

"Sssh!" mulut yang satu dibekap. "Dia bisa mendengarmu!"

Kurona menyusuri rak dengan malas, mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang dari tadi sangat mengganggunya. Ini perpustakaan, bukannya wadah bergosip.

Ada rasa menyesal ketika ia menyetujui instingnya untuk mengunjungi tempat yang biasanya menjadi _spot_ favoritnya. Harusnya dia tinggal di rumah, berbaring dengan laptop kesayangan di pangkuan dan tanpa akses internet sama sekali.

Buku yang tadinya ia incar berubah status menjadi obyek yang ingin disobek-sobek. Nafsunya membaca hilang sudah, digantikan dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Ingin rasanya ia balik memelototi gerombolan siswi SMA yang menggosipkannya sedari tadi, tapi bisa-bisa masalahnya akan tambah panjang.

" _Sumimasen_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Kurona tersenyum tipis pada sosok laki-laki kecil yang berjaga di balik meja. "Ya, saya mau meminjam novel"– _dan menyingkirkan tukang gosip itu_ – "Tapi kelihatannya buku yang saya cari tidak ada."

Bohong besar.

"Ah, tidak ada? _Sumimasen_!" Kurona jadi risih sendiri direspons seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tas tangan disampirkan di pundak, lalu cepat-cepat pergi.

Daripada dikejar-kejar oleh penjaga perpustakaan dan disodori permintaan maaf terus-terusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHEN SCIENCE MEETS LITERATURE  
Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
[Akashi x Female!Kuroko]  
Tag: Scientist!AU, Author!AU, Adult!AU, romance**

 **.**

.

 _Headline news_ di koran semuanya sama saja.

 **'** **Mengaku Bukan** ** _Fujoshi,_** **Novelis Muda Kurona Tetsuko Mengaku Punya Tunangan di Depan Umum'**

Bacaan pagi Akashi jadi didominasi dengan 'pengakuan' Kurona saat _meet and greet_. Kalau saat itu ada wartawan TV, mungkin berita ini akan dijadikan _hot issue_ di acara-acara gosip lokal.

Menyedihkan.

Kopi yang tinggal separuh dibiarkan dingin, berniat membaca keterangan lebih lanjut di kolom bawah.

.

' _Kuroko Tetsuna–penulis muda yang mengangkat tema_ yaoi– _mengaku bukan penggemar hubungan intim antara sepasang , dia justru menyatakan dirinya memiliki tunangan saat acara_ meet and greet _bersama_ mangaka _Aomine Daiki._

 _Hal itu diawali dengan pernyataan secara gamblang dari seorang_ audience _yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya, dan dikonfirmasi secara langsung oleh Kurona sendiri. Sayangnya, pihak wartawan masih mencari sosok yang menjadi pasangan hidup sang novelis–'_

 _._

Kertas koran kembali dilipat, diletakkan dengan rapi di sudut meja. Kalau diremas atau disobek terlalu kentara kesalnya. Lebih baik diamkan saja.

"Akashi, berita soal Kurona sudah menyebar di mana-mana, seperti virus." Midorima berkomentar, melirik sekilas ke arah tumpukan koran di sudut meja.

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk samar, menatap kosong ke arah layar komputer. "Ya, aku juga sudah baca."

Notifikasi di layar berkedip-kedip dengan tidak sabar, menunggu ditekan. Entah dari siapa–Akashi tidak peduli.

Kacamata dinaikkan sampai ke ujung cuping dengan satu jari. "Bukannya aku peduli soal hubunganmu–tapi kurasa Kurona akan sangat tertekan."

"Tetsuko jauh lebih kuat dari anggapanmu, Shintarou, jadi tidak usah cemas begitu." Suara desisan mesin melatari obrolan singkat mereka. "Kau mendatangiku bukan karena gosip itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Map yang sedari tadi diabaikan diserahkan ke Akashi. "Ini laporan terbaru soal percobaannya. Sistemnya sudah mulai terkontrol."

Lembar pertama dibaca sekilas, lalu dibalik ke halaman berikutnya. "Teruskan."

"Tidak berminat melihat prosesnya secara langsung?"

"Kurasa tidak untuk saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini Chihiro jadi agak rewel soal pekerjaannya. Selama beberapa hari terakhir malah minta ganti departemen."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya dia lebih suka main-main di Divisi Kimia–entahlah." Layar kembali berkedip-kedip, menampilkan notifikasi baru. "Nanti akan kuajak diskusi."

 _Main-main? Yang benar saja._ Rekan kerjanya yang satu itu sudah terlalu sering membuat masalah. Walaupun kelihatannya kalem, tapi anak yang satu itu tidak bisa ditebak maunya.

Kerut samar terlihat di wajah si hijau. Makin lama arus atasannya makin tidak bisa dimengerti. "Kemarin mengabaikan tugasnya–dan tiba-tiba jadi rewel? Aku tidak tahu jalan pikirnmu, tapi kurasa kau benar-benar harus memecatnya."

Midorima baru sadar kalau dia salah bicara ketika sepasang manik _heterochrome_ terpancang ke arahnya.

"Aku punya rencanaku sendiri, Shintarou. Sudah kubilang, semua pekerjaku punya kepentingan masing-masing." Ia mengerjap sekali. "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau percobaan pertama ini gagal?"

Koleganya tersentak pelan, langsung paham.

.

.

Kantor penerbitan kalang kabut. Berkali-kali menerima telepon yang terus-terusan berdering tiap 5 menit–entah dari wartawan atau penggemar–semuanya menanyakan soal Kurona.

Semua pekerjaan yang harusnya diselesaikan hari itu berubah prioritas ketika mereka dibombardir dengan puluhan panggilan. Berusaha menangani secara profesional, tapi seringkali emosi jadi berujung meledak.

Awalnya sopan-sopan saja. "Maaf, tapi pihak penerbit tidak bisa membocorkan kehidupan pribadi penulis." Tapi lima menit kemudian telepon sudah dibanting.

Alexandra Garcia yang memegang posisi kepala editorial duduk di dekat telepon utama, siap-siap menerima _rant_ selama mulutnya terus membunyikan komando. "Momoi! Telepon Kurona sekarang juga!"

"Oke!"

Momoi-lah yang paling capek di antara semuanya. Selain mengurus telepon yang membombardir kantor, dia juga harus memastikan kondisi mental penulisnya. Kurona adalah orang yang sangat rapuh. Bisa gawat kalau dia _stress_ dan mempengaruhi karya-karyanya.

Cepat jarinya menekan nomor penulis birunya, sebelum telepon ditempelkan di telinga.

" _Momoi-_ san _?_ " suara pelannya menyela nada sambung.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , kau ada di mana?"

" _Aku baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan. Maunya meminjam novel tapi tidak jadi."_

Jawaban yang paling diantisipasi. Perpustakaan adalah sumber bacaan. Sumber berita. Bayangkan namanya mendominasi rak koran–Momoi bisa emosi sendiri. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Jeda sejenak. Momoi bisa mendengar suara lalu lintas dari kejauhan. " _Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja mau memasak untuk makan malam."_

Begini nasib punya penulis asuhan ekstra polos. "Tidak, maksudku–apakah kau _benar-benar_ tidak apa-apa? Soal pengalaman dua hari yang lalu –"

" _Maaf Momoi-_ san _, ada telepon dari Sei-_ kun. _Kututup dulu_."

Sambungan langsung diakhiri.

.

.

Selama beberapa detik Kurona hanya terdiam, menatap lurus-lurus ke arah layar ponselnya yang sudah menghitam. Sengaja dimatikan supaya tidak perlu menjawab puluhan panggilan yang kemungkinan besar akan muncul dalam hitungan jam.

"Maaf, Momoi- _san_."

Tidak ada telepon dari Akashi. Kurona hanya berusaha menghindari topik. Kupingnya sudah sebah dijejali soal gosip itu terus-terusan.

Keran air diputar, mengalir mengisi baskom beras. Niatnya memasak untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran.

Perlengkapan masak sudah berjajar rapi di konter. Ala kadarnya–tapi setidaknya bisa mengganjal perut.

Keran air diputar, mengalir mengisi baskom beras. Niatnya memasak untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran yang sudah penat luar biasa.

Bongkahan tofu utuh sudah dibuka dari bungkusnya. Kurona memotongnya jadi kubus kecil-kecil, sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam panci.

"Tapi kenapa aku justru memasak untuk Sei- _kun_?" suaranya terdengar sangat jauh–bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri. "Harusnya Sei- _kun_ tidak usah diberi makan sekalian."

Tapi kompor tetap dinyalakan, sesi masak-memasak masih dilanjutkan.

Kurona sudah terlampau sayang pada Akashi, sampai marah berkepanjangan saja tidak tega.

.

.

"Sei- _kun_? _Okaeri_ ," lengan pucat dilingkarkan ke leher Akashi, mengecupnya sekilas.

Akashi agak kaget–jarang-jarang tunangannya agresif begini–tapi tetap balas mengecup mesra. " _Tadaima,_ Tetsuko. Sedang masak, rupanya?"

"Ya. Aku membuatkan sup tofu untuk Sei- _kun_." Kurona tidak perlu repot-repot mengkomplimen penciuman tajam Akashi. "Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?"

Satu lagi hal yang aneh. Selama ini Kurona tidak pernah repot-repot mencampuri urusan pekerjaan. Namun lagi-lagi Akashi memilih untuk mengabaikan fakta aneh itu.

 _Tetsuko sedang butuh pencerahan batin_ , begitu pikirnya (berusaha untuk tidak tertawa).

"Pekerjaan baik-baik saja–kalau harus mengesampingkan Chihiro. Belakangan ini dia mulai cari masalah."

"Chihiro? Mayuzumi Chihiro- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan Kurona disambut dengan sekali angguk. "Tadi siang dia bilang ingin pindah divisi. Berkali-kali aku dan Shintarou direcoki." Nama Mayuzumi Chihiro memang sudah tidak asing di telinga pasangannya. Mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu, dan _sayangnya_ , keduanya cocok.

Kurona terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkomentar. "Kurasa Mayuzumi- _kun_ tidak cocok bekerja di Divisi Kimia–ah tidak, Mayuzumi- _kun_ tidak cocok bekerja di laboratorium."

Iris _heterochrome_ menyipit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mayuzumi- _kun_ suka membaca. Sama sepertiku." Tubuh diempaskan hati-hati ke kursi. "Oh, Sei- _kun_ , jangan lupa cuci tangan."

Bisa-bisanya mempedulikan soal cuci tangan saat pembicaraan sudah nyaris mencapai konflik.

Air dingin yang mengalir di telapak tangannya sedikit menurunkan temper Akashi. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Chihiro suka membaca?" itu pertanyaan retorik. Dia tahu betul. "Aku juga suka membaca."

"Ya, tapi Sei- _kun_ beda–" ingin rasanya Akashi mematahkan sumpit menjadi empat bagian. " –Mayuzumi- _kun_ dan aku sama-sama suka membaca novel. Novel sastra yang _betulan_."

 _Memangnya novel_ science fiction _bukan novel betulan?_

"Makanya kukira dia akan datang saat _meet and greet_." Panci sup tofu dibuka, membiarkan baunya menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Lalu kenapa Tetsuya malah tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku?" Akashi menyela, tidak tahan lagi. "Kau malah duduk bersebelahan dengan penulis dengan predikat mesum, dan malah kepingin ditonton Chihiro." _Kekasihmu yang sebenarnya itu siapa, Tetsuko?_

Jeda sesaat. Entah karena Kurona jadi salah tingkah–atau karena Akashi jadi kelewat sensitif untuk bicara–entahlah.

"Harusnya Sei- _kun_ bertanggung jawab." Si biru akhirnya bicara–walaupun wajahnya datar-datar kesal, sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya. "Sudah ngomong seperti itu malah kabur begitu saja."

Sejak kejadian itu berlalu, Kurona masih saja menyalahkan Akashi karena 'ngomong asal bunyi'. Peribahasa yang salah, sebenarnya, karena si _emperor_ merah malah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak kabur." Akashi menghela napas. "Memangnya Tetsuko mau kalau wajah kita berdua langsung dicetak di media massa? Kukira Tetsuko-ku suka ketenangan."

Tunangannya menjawab pedas. "Lebih baik daripada wajahku dipajang sendirian."

"Hee–" sesendok penuh kuah dimasukkan ke mulut. "–ternyata tunanganku tersayang takut menjomblo."

Dibilang begitu malah memancing Kurona untuk ngambek berat. Seolah-olah Akashi sama sekali menganggap remeh gosip yang beredar.

Diperlakukan seperti itu siapa yang tidak kesal?

Suara denting piring sedikit mendinginkan suasana."Sekarang jangan bicara dan makan. Meja makan bukan tempat bertengkar."

"Sei- _kun_ saja yang makan." Aksi ngambeknya berkelanjutan. Selera makan Kurona mendadak hilang."Aku mau lanjut mengetik saja. Daripada ribut terus dengan Sei- _kun_."

Tapi Akashi terlalu cerdas untuk bisa dibohongi. "Lanjut mengetrik apanya, _laptop_ saja dari tadi mati."

 _Mampus._

.

.

"Ini salahmu, Aomine!"

"Aku kan cuma tanya, bukannya– _ittai,_ Riko! Jangan pukul kepalaku!" Aomine mencak-mencak.

Aida bersedekap, sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah menjitak penulisnya. "Kalau kau tidak kelewat penasaran menanyakan identitas tunangan Kurona, dia tidak akan kena masalah sama sekali."

"Tapi mana aku tahu kalau dia menjawabnya tepat di depan mikrofon?"

Momoi–tidak seperti biasanya–sama sekali tidak berminat ikut mengobrol. Ia bahkan hanya mengaduk-aduk jusnya. Ekspresinya muram.

"Kurona masih belum bisa dihubungi?" Aida beralih fokus ke sobat editornya, prihatin. Rasanya janggal melihat Momoi yang biasanya paling heboh berubah mendung. "Kau harus datang ke rumahnya, Momoi."

"Maunya sih begitu," dagunya dibaringkan ke meja. "Tapi kalau aku diusir lagi bagaimana?"

Dua pasang alis bertaut heran.

"'diusir lagi'? Memangya Tetsu setega itu untuk mengusirmu?" seingat Aomine, Kurona bahkan bukan orang yang kelewat blak-blakan–terlepas dari momen 'keceplosan' saat itu.

Yang ditanya menggeleng lesu. "Bukan oleh Tetsu- _chan_ , tapi Akashi- _kun_." Ujung sedotan digigit. "Kalau sudah seperti ini kan, aku yang susah."

"Kelihatannya pacar si Tetsu itu–"

Satu jitakan ekstra kembali mendarat di ubun-ubunnya. " _Tunangan_."

"–apalah itu," Aomine terus main terjang. "Ternyata pasangannya overprotektif sekali, ya? Satsuki, jangan-jangan identitasnya sengaja dirahasiakan gara-gara laki-laki itu."

"Setahuku Tetsu- _chan_ memang tidak suka mengekspos diri sendiri," Momoi ragu-ragu sejenak. "Dia bukan orang yang ekstrovert seperti Dai- _chan_ , dan kukira pihak penerbit juga tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu dia bodoh, sudah tahu tidak suka digembar-gemborkan malah–RIKO _,_ JANGAN JITAK KEPALAKU TERUS-TERUSAN!"

.

 **TBC**

.

 **a/n**

Okeeee MAAFKAN DIRIKU YANG TERLALU LAMA NGGAK UPDATE /CRAIS **  
**Begitu _chapter_ 5 selesai, saya mulai bingung-gimana caranya bikin konflik yang pelan-pelan sedikit menyatukan profesi Sei sama Tetsu. :") setelah minta _review_ dari kak Kii (makasih banyak, kak. *kiss), saya langsung berusaha menjembatani perbedaan yang terlalu kentara itu. X"D

 **Replies from recent review(s):  
** **Shiraishi Itsuka** sudah saatnya Kurona jadi dewasa, nak. :") dia harus memilih /laludiculikSei loh, dirimu pecinta Aomine ternyata? X"D **Liuruna** *ikutan bisik* boleh sih, seharusnya. Tapi saya masih ragu-ragu(?) #heh mungkin dirimu bakal dicincang kalau ketahuan fujo. Tapi Sei terlalu cerdas. Dia langsung kabur. XD **Tsukine Yami** selamat datang di level lima. :") yah, si Cuya memang masih polos. :3 makanya Sei sayang~ #tapidialebihsayangaku /GAK entahlah, saya sendiri nggak tahu kenapa cerita ini menjerumus. ._. **Aikawa Tsuki** waah makasih! ^^ selamat datang di _chapter_ baru yak #kecupbasah #laluditendang

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


	7. Chapter 7

"Momoi- _san_ , aku tidak tahan lagi." Deretan kalimat di _laptop_ terabaikan. "Aku harus bagaimana lagi, coba? Sei- _kun_ terus-terusan membuat hidupku susah."

Momoi dengan sabar mendengarkan. Kasihan kalau penulis kesayangannya kelewat stress karena urusan pekerjaan dan relasi asmara.

"Padahal biasanya dia mengejekku atau semacamnya," huruf 'A' refleks ditekan berkali-kali. "Tapi belakangan ini dia jadi uring-uringan. Waktu aku bangun, dia sudah berangkat kerja duluan. Dan dia baru pulang ketika aku sudah tidur."

"Kalau misalnya Tetsu- _chan_ memang tidak tahan–" _smoothie_ diseruput sampai separuh. "–kenapa tidak minta putus saja? Kan kalian juga belum menikah." _Aku juga sudah lelah melihat kalian berdua bertengkar._

Kurona menggumam lesu. "Tidak bisa. Kalau Masomi- _san_ sampai tahu…" tatapannya dialihkan ke lantai. "Dia bisa menghentikan asupan dana untuk penelitian Sei- _kun_."

 _Karena itulah Tetsu-_ chan _jadi korbannya Akashi-_ kun. Mau menghibur tapi semakin tidak tega. Harus mengurusi penulis yang melankolis begini memang beratnya di hati.

"Omong-omong," Kurona kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Sei- _kun_ bilang mau melamarku."

Isi _smoothie_ nyaris tersembur keluar. "Yang benar, Tetsu- _chan_?" dilema mau menyelamati atau malah berbelasungkawa. "Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah? Sudah menentukan tanggalnya?"

Kurona menggelosor pasrah di meja. "Itu dia masalahnya." Mengeluh lesu. "Sampai sekarang aku merasa belum pantas untuk menjadi isterinya Sei- _kun_. Penghasilan per bulanku belum cukup untuk mengimbangi penghasilannya."

"Bukannya malah bagus?" Momoi memilih untuk menyunting _draft_ sekaligus mendengarkan curhat. "Bukannya memang tugas laki-laki untuk mencari nafkah? Lagipula gaji Tetsu- _chan_ juga tidak sekecil itu."

Cemberut menghiasi wajah pucat Kurona. "Tapi aku tidak suka didominasi, Momoi- _san_."

Oh, lihat siapa yang bicara.

"Ah iya," _laptop_ diputar kembali ke hadapan Kurona. "Belakangan ini ceritamu tidak seekpresif biasanya. Lebih suram dan kaku." Salah satu novel Kurona dibuka sampai ke halaman tengah. "Tetsu- _chan_ juga jadi sering mengulang-ngulang adegan. Misalnya di adegan ini–"

Sesaat ekspresinya berubah khawatir.

"Jangan-jangan Tetsu- _chan_ kena _writer's block_?"

Teh yang tadinya berniat diminum jadi malas diraih. "Mungkin saja. Aku jadi buntu ide, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ideku mengalir deras." Berkali-kali buntu otaknya sengaja disalah-salahkan, lantaran ide dan _mood_ -nya sangat tidak mendukung proses menulis.

Punggung mungil ditepuk-tepuk, berharap bisa menenangkan jiwa rapuh si biru.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu saja?" _laptop_ yang berdengung menyala ditutup. " _Deadline_ -nya juga masih lama, kok."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang?" ujung baju diremas. "Bukannya mereka masih terbawa gosip?"

Ah, benar juga. Momoi sampai merutuki diri sendiri karena lupa hal sefatal itu. "Kalau begitu… ada tempat yang ingin Tetsu- _chan_ kunjungi? Atau ada yang ingin Tetsu- _chan_ lakukan untuk melepas penat?"

"Aku…" berpikir sesaat, menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku ingin ke kantornya Sei- _kun_."

.

 **When Science Meets Literature  
** **Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
[Akashi x Female!Kuroko]  
Tag: Scientist!AU, Author!AU, Adult!AU, romance**

.

"Chihiro, datang ke kantorku sekarang."

Suara datar merespons dari balik _speaker_. "Tapi aku sedang sibuk–"

"Biar Kasamatsu yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Ke sini _sekarang_." Sambungan interkom langsung diputus sepihak.

Akhir-akhir ini Akashi jadi mudah emosi. Kalau pnyebabnya adalah pekerjaan yang tidak juga kelar, atau karena tunangan tercinta yang (secara tidak sengaja) menebar gosip massa, mungkin masih bisa dimaklumi.

Tapi kalau alasannya semata-mata karena dia cemburu berat bagaimana coba?

Inginnya sih, menghabisi Aomine Daiki terlebih dahulu–tapi Kurona mengaku tidak menyimpan kontak sang novelis (yang otomatis membuat Akashi lega). Tanya Momoi? Editor yang satu itu bisa berasumsi yang macam-macam. Bisa-bisa malah berakhir mengadu ke Kurona.

Jadilah ia banting setir, dengan target pertama si rekan kerja–Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Sosok yang ditunggu muncul 5 menit kemudian. Ekspresi datarnya sangat mirip dengan Kurona, dan entah kenapa justru menambah emosi Akashi.

"Duduklah." Makin cepat, makin baik.

Mayuzumi menyeret kursi putar di sudut ruangan, memosisikan diri menghadap sang atasan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi- _san_ memanggilku?" satu kaki ditumpukan di kaki beroda. "Apa… Akashi - _san_ sudah mempertimbangkan proposalku untuk pindah divisi?"

 _Proposal apanya, protes saja diam-diam._

Otak cerdasnya cepat dibuat bekerja. "Shintarou belum memberiku detil."–biar saja bawahannya dikambinghitamkan–"Aku butuh penuturan langsung darimu."

"Sebenarnya ini memang agak terlambat." Punggung kurus berbalut jas putih disandarkan. "Kurasa Divisi Biologi bukan bidangku. Aku lebih suka bekerja dengan menuang HCl."

 _Kalau HCl-nya dituang ke wajahmu berarti suka?_

Akashi berusaha bereaksi seprofesional mungkin. "Chihiro, pindah divisi di sini berkali-kali lipat lebih sulit dibandingkan pindah jurusan di Universitas Tokyo." Lawan bicaranya mengangguk (sok) paham. "Disogok uang saja tidak cukup. Harus lihai juga."

Map yang berisi riwayat pendidikan dan kerja Mayuzumi dibuka, diperiksa ulang kontennya.

"Lulusan _cum laude_ di Universitas Tokyo, jurusan teknobiologi–" berarti satu universitas dengan Kurona. "–dan sempat jadi apoteker di rumah sakit? Chihiro, data ini tidak dimodifikasi, kan?" Atau jangan-jangan otaknya sudah salah jalur sejak awal.

Bahu diangkat sekilas. "Sudah kubilang, aku lebih suka kimia."

"Lalu kenapa tidak ambil jurusan kimia sekalian?"

"Eh…" rambut kelabu diacak. "Aku memang lulusan teknobiologi di Todai, tapi beberapa kali aku menyalonkan diri ikut beberapa lomba kimia." Nekat, lembar piagam disodorkan ke meja. "Orangtuaku semuanya dokter dan ahli biologi, jadi mereka ingin pekerjaanku tidak jauh-jauh dari mereka."

Masuk akal, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa didebat.

"Alasan seperti itu belum cukup kuat untuk pindah divisi, kalau aku boleh terus terang." Berkas-berkas ditumpuk dengan rapi, dimasukkan kembali ke dalam map. "Seharusnya kau melapor lebih awal. Saat ini kita sangat membutuhkan dominansi dari pekerja Divisi Biologi."

Mayuzumi merengut samar.

"Ada lagi yang mau kutanyakan." Suaranya sengaja dibuat serius. Mayuzumi sampai mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kurona Tetsuko?"

Bola mata kelabu melebar. "Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba malah tanya begitu?" cepat-cepat memasang ekspresi defensif. "Aku dan Kurona sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Akashi sengaja memancing. "Tapi dia sering membicarakan soal 'Mayuzumi- _kun_ '." Kalau mau mencari informasi memang harus rela patah hati. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya korban interogasi akan menderita patah tulang.

"Oh ya?" datar, namun penuh minat. "Soal apa?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Chihiro." Dia terlalu pintar untuk dikelabui. Bahkan interkom yang berkedip-kedip diabaikan–entah dari resepsionisnya atau Shintarou yang merengek minta bantuan. "Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Tetsuko?"

"Aku dan dia cuma teman sekampus. Tapi kebetulan ketemu dan berkenalan saat festival sastra."

Pantas saja Kurona meledek referensi bacanya. Entah harus senang atau malah kesal karena seleranya berbeda dengan sang tunangan. "Lalu kalian jadi akrab?"

"Entah." Mayuzumi menghela napas. "Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kami masih sering mengontak–bicara soal novel dan sebagainya. Dia juga sering minta bantuan inspirasi."

 _Hebat. Tidak ada berita yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding tunangan yang lebih percaya pada teman sekolah yang sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu._ Akashi jadi ingin minum aspirin.

"Kalau kau memang tidak butuh berada di dekat Tetsuko, sebaiknya jangan coba-coba mengontaknya. Atau jangan jawab telepon dan pesannya." Kedua irisnya menyipit.

Mayuzumi refleks menahan napas.

"Kalau kau bisa mematuhi perintahku, aku bisa mempertimbangkan keinginanmu untuk pindah divisi."

.

.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , jangan bercanda!" Momoi mati-matian mencegah Kurona masuk. "Kau tahu kalau Akashi- _kun_ sedang sibuk bekerja. Jangan malah cari masalah, Tetsu- _chaaan_ –"

Seharusnya dia sudah mencegah Kurona sejak awal. Tapi si penulis biru terlalu cerdas untuk tidak memaparkan tempat destinasi. Dicekoki pertanyaan di kereta juga percuma.

"Bukannya Momoi- _san_ bilang aku bebas memilih tempat yang aku mau?" pintu otomatis terbuka dan tertutup berkali-kali. Penjaga yang bertugas di depan pintu sampa memasang wajah curiga. "Tolong jangan tarik-tarik terus. Aku mau masuk."

"T-tapi…" Momoi menelan ludah. Bangunan itu secara tidak langsung terkesan sangat mengintimidasi. "Kenapa tidak mencoba menelepon Akashi- _kun_ dulu? Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi, kan?"

Kurona menaiki telundakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Telepon Sei- _kun_ tidak aktif." Diharap jawabannya bisa memuaskan sang editor. "Kalau Momoi- _san_ tidak mau ikut, pulang saja."

"Tetsu- _chan_ kejam…" Momoi menggigit bibir, cepat-cepat mengikuti Kurona yang sudah melenggang masuk.

Ini pertama kalinya Kurona memasuki wilayah kerja Akashi. Maklum saja, karena terlepas dari kesibukan profesi, Akashi tidak pernah mengajaknya–lebih tepatnya, mengijinkannyu ikut ngantor. "Tetsuko tidak akan betah berlama-lama", begitu katanya.

Tempatnya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan gedung di Tokyo pada umumnya. Kurona buta soal merk, tapi sekali lihat saja dia tahu kalau furnitur di penjuru aula memiliki level setara hotel bintang lima. Hanya saja lebih berkelas.

" _Ano_ ," memberanikan diri menuju ke meja resepsionis. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_. Apa dia–"

"Direktur utama sesdang tidak ingin ditemui." Si resepsionis berkacamata cepat merespons. Nama 'Hyuuga Junpei' berkilat-kilat di _name tag_ -nya."Kecuali Anda sudah melakukan janji di jauh-jauh hari, akan saya hubungi pihak yang bersangkutan."

Berpikir sejenak. "Saya sudah punya janji dengan Se–maksudku, Akashi- _kun_."

"Oke." Jemari panjang mulai menekan _keyboard_. "Nama Anda?"

"Kurona Tetsuko."

Alisnya berkerut samar di balik kacamata. "Profesi?"

Kurona menoleh sekilas ke arah Momoi yang terus menerus menunjuk ke arah pintu otomatis. _Tetsu-_ chan _, ayo kita pulang_!

Isyarat itu diabaikannya. "Saya novelis."

"Tunggu–" alis sang resepsionis semakin menukik tajam. "–bukannya Anda tunangan Direktur?"

Momoi menepuk dahi.

Kurona, sayangnya, tidak mahir menangkap sinyal berbahaya. "Ya. Aku mau bertemu dengan Sei- _kun_." Rasanya tidak perlu berformal ria kalau identitas sudah ketahuan. "Apa dia benar-benar sibuk?"

"Kelihatannya begitu." Hyuuga menyahut gelisah. "Sejak tadi dia tidak mengijinkan siapa pun masuk ke ruangannya. Kelihatannya sedang rapat pribadi."

Sekarang gantian alis Kurona yang bertaut. "'rapat pribadi'?" istilah itu tidak pernah muncul dari mulut Akashi. "Dengan siapa?"

"Tunggu," menoleh ke rekan di kloter sebelah. "Oi, Koganei, tadi bos sedang sibuk dengan siapa?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, kan?" wajah rekannya menyembul dari balik sekat. "Penting, begitu katanya."

Kurona menahan diri untuk tidak terkesiap berlebihan.

"Ah, maaf." Hyuuga membungkuk sedikit, sekadar untuk formalitas. "Kelihatannya Anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan Direktur. Mungkin pesan Anda bisa saya–lho, Kurona- _san_?"

"Tetsu- _chan_!"

Panik, Momoi cepat-cepat berlari menyusul Kurona yang sudah memasuki lift. Nyaris saja tubuhnya terjepit di sela-sela pintu yang menutup otomatis. "Tetsu- _chan_ , kau dengar sendiri kan?"

Daftar lantai ditelusuri, lalu menekan tombol dengan angka paling besar. "Momoi- _san_ tidak dengar? Sei- _kun_ dan Mayuzumi- _kun_ sedang bicara berdua."

"Lalu?" _Tetsu-_ chan _takut mereka pacaran, begitu?_ "Bukannya wajar kalau Akashi- _kun_ bicara dengan bawahannya?"

Lift berdenting ketika mencapai lantai destinasi.

"Kalau hanya bawahan biasa tidak masalah." Dua pasang sepatu hak berbunyi beriringan di lantai keramik. "Masalahnya ini Mayuzumi- _kun_. Sei- _kun_ membencinya."

Kurona mengabaikan tatapan heran dari para pekerja. Dilirik oleh para _hater_ setiap hari ternyata ada gunanya juga. "Jadi Tetsu- _chan_ sengaja menemui Akashi- _kun_ untuk melerai? Malah jadinya tambah runyam–"

"Kita tidak akan tahu."

Papan yang tertera di tiap-tiap pintu dibaca satu per satu. _Lab percobaan tanaman, ruang cuci organ, ruang pusat teknologi…_

Mendadak ia jadi ragu-ragu ketika berhenti di depan pintu ruang eksklusif sang tunangan. Agak menyesal karena terlalu cepat bertindak.

 _Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?_

"Jangan bodoh."

Tersentak kaget, Kurona cepat-cepat mengembalikan fokusnya. Heran karena pintu ternyata masih tertutup rapat.

Tampaknya Akashi sedang bicara dengan Mayuzumi. Kurona refleks mendekatkan telinga.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering membuat masalah, Chihiro–" Kurona bisa mendengar suara kursi diputar. "–dan sekarang kau mau menambah problem dengan melibatkan Tetsuko?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Suara Mayuzumi masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kurona mengingatnya. "Aku hanya bilang kalau aku tidak berniat menerima iming-imingmu."

"Aku tidak menyuap, kalau itu maksudmu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus menyuruhku menjauhi Kurona segala? Cemburumu sudah melewati batas."

Bahkan Kurona bisa mendengar suara helaan napas Akashi dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kuharap kau tidak sengaja membuat emosiku melewati batas."

"Kau membenciku kan, Akashi?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Kurona khawatir detak jantungnya bisa terdengar dari luar. Akashi menyambar tegas. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tetsu- _chan_ ," Momoi melirik gelisah. Tiga orang pekerja dari tadi mengawasi mereka. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau–"

Kurona mengisyaratkan editornya untuk diam.

Suara Akashi kembali memenuhi indera pendengaran. "Tapi kalau kau memang menyimpulkan hal itu, kau tidak salah." Kurona bisa membayangkan Akashi menyeringai mengerikan. "Aku sangat, _sangat_ membencimu."

 _Tunggu–jangan bilang kalau Sei-_ kun _membenci Mayuzumi-_ kun _karena…_

"Hanya karena masalah percintaanmu? Kau terlalu pengecut." Kurona refleks menggigit bibir, khawatir mendengar suara pukulan dalam hitungan detik. "Tapi kalau keinginanmu memang begitu, aku menyerah."

Kurona refleks mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu, khawatir kalau tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Suara sepatu pantofel perlahan-lahan mengeras, mendekati pintu. "Tapi bukan berarti aku mau terus-terusan ada di bawahmu." Kenop pintu diputar. "Aku–eh?"

Iris kelabu bertemu dengan biru muda.

"Tetsuko?"Akashi-lah yang pertama kali bersuara. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Jawaban polosnya mengalir seperti biasa. "Tadi aku dan Momoi- _san_ naik kereta ke sini." Momoi melambai gugup di belakangnya. "Aku ingin ketemu dengan Sei- _kun_."

"Oh ya?"

Mayuzumi cepat-cepat undur diri. "Kalau tidak ada perlu lagi, saya duluan." Cara yang cerdas untuk menghiindari amukan Akashi Seijuurou.

Tatapan Akashi berpindah dari tunangannya ke editor yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati. "Masuklah. Kalian berdua terlalu mencolok di sini."

Wajar saja, keduanya mengenakan pakaian kasual, sedangkan yang lain berseragam dan mengenakan jas lab. Tentu saja penampilan mereka terlihat sangat berbeda. Ragu-ragu, Kurona melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor Akashi. Momoi cepat-cepat mengekor.

Sofa panjang ditunjuk. "Duduk di sana."

Tanpa diberitahu pun Kurona tahu. Level suasana hati Akashi sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Kelewat negatif. Akashi bahkan tidak berminat bermanja-manja seperti biasa.

Dan bukannya Kurona rela ditempeli Akashi, tentu saja.

"Sei- _kun_ ," kalau Akashi tidak berminat berbasa-basi, Kurona juga ingin bicara _to the point_. "Kenapa Mayuzumi- _kun_ dimarahi?"

Akashi tidak mau repot-repot membalik badan. "Oh, ternyata tunanganku menguping dari tadi."

"Sei- _kun_ bilang kalau Mayuzumi- _kun_ tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganku." Mengabaikan Momoi yang terus-terusan melirik ke arahnya. "Bukannya Sei- _kun_ sendiri yang bilang tidak mau dikekang? Kenapa malah aku yang dibatasi?"

"Soalnya Tetsuko terlalu bawel." Singkat, tapi meyayat hati. "Kalau tidak dikurung pasti berontak lari."

 _Memangnya Tetsu-_ chan _itu apa-burung dalam sangkar?_

"Sei- _kun_ juga akhir-akhir ini emosian. Seperti orang PMS." Protes Kurona terus menghujam sang tunangan. "Kenapa?"

 _Kau ini kurang peka atau memang bodoh?_ Ingin rasanya Akashi balas memprotes. "Kukira kau tidak terlalu peduli dengan perubahan emosiku."

"Soalnya kalau Sei- _kun_ ngamuk terus-terusan aku yang susah."

Kalau bisa, Momoi ingin menyeret Kurona keluar dari ruangan, memulangkan bocah biru ini. Kuroko kalau marah tidak bisa lihat situasi-begitu pula dengan Akashi. Dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala.

"Mungkin Tetsuko-ku memang harus dijejali jutaan rumus supaya paham." Layar sentuh seukuran TV raksasa menyala, menampilkan jutaan sel yang mengalir tenang di latar gelap. "Aku tidak pernah suka melihat Tetsuko dekat dengan laki-laki lain."

Cemburu kok malah melibatkan rumus.

"Kalau Sei- _kun_ memang bilang begitu-" tubuh mungil cepat bergerak mendekati Akashi, dan tanpa berpikir panjang menyerangnya dalam sekali ciuman di bibir. Baru melepasnya ketika Akashi membelalak kaget, berusaha memproses semuanya dengan cepat.

"-coba jelaskan kenapa aku lebih suka berada di dekat Sei- _kun_ ketimbang Mayuzumi- _kun_."

.

 **TBC**

.

 **a/n**

Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang menelantarkan cerita ini selama sekian lama. :" karena itu cerita ini saya buat sedikit lebih panjang, supaya setidaknya mengurangi rasa kesal para pembaca. :""  
Cerita berikutnya juga akan muncul terlambat, karena saya juga lagi menggarap beberapa _fict_ baru. Dan buat pecinta AkaKuro, kalian bisa menebak-nebak cerita seperti apa yang akan saya buat. ^^

.

 **Replies from recent review(s)**

 **Liuruna** setoran apa? Pasti udah kelar, ya? Saya memang lambat. Selambat siput. :" **Tsukine Yami** maaf ya, _chapter2_ berikutnya juga akan terlambat. Nggak tahu tanggal pastinya, karena saya juga lagi ngejar buat _fict_ baru. :") **AomineHikari** hehehe sabar ya, nungguin saya yang lamban ini. :" makasih banyak buat dukungannya *hug*

 **Xoxo,  
** **Ayame**


	8. Chapter 8

Aomine Daiki duduk merosot di sofa dengan satu tangan menumpu kepala. Majalah _gravure_ favoritnya–tentu saja yang memuat wajah atau tubuh Horikita Mai di bagian sampul–diletakkan di perutnya dalam keadaan terbuka terbalik. Tidak perlu menyebutkan berapa banyak majalah–dan tisu–yang bertebaran di sepanjang ruang TV. Managernya sudah lelah merapikan ("nanti juga berantakan lagi").

Mai- _chan_ dibiarkannya mengusap perut, tanpa ada niatan untuk dilirik. Entah kenapa, kali ini judul dan potret di puncak berita _online_ lebih menarik perhatian.

 _ **Mengejutkan, Ternyata Ini Sosok Tunangan Novelis Kurona Tetsuko**_ **.**

Foto Kurona dan Akashi diletakkan di bagian atas berita. Kalimat demi kalimat dibacanya keras-keras."' _Kejadian tak terduga terjadi pada_ meet and greet _tanggal 15 Juni yang lalu. Kurona Tetsuko–seorang novelis_ yaoi _yang selama ini tidak pernah terekspos media–mengakui kalau ia memiliki seorang tunangan. Hal itu dikuatkan dengan munculnya seorang pria yang diklarifikasi oleh Kurona sendiri sebagai tunangannya.'_ Dasar bodoh." Aomine menggerutu sejenak sebelum lanjut membaca. " _'Pers berhasil memperoleh identitas tunangan yang bersangkutan melalui seorang sumber terpercaya. Usut punya usut, rupanya sang tunangan adalah Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik sekaligus direktur laboratorium sains nomor satu di Jepang.'_ "

Omelan Aida Riko menggema dari ujung dapur. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Satsuki. Dia terus-menerus menolak teleponku."

Sang _mangaka_ menguap sekali. "Mungkin dia sibuk."

"Benar juga–aku khawatir dengannya. Dengan Tetsuko- _san_ juga," ujar Aida cemas. "Gosip itu sudah menjalar ke mana-mana. Apalagi ini soal kehidupan pribadi Tetsuko- _san_ dan kekasihnya–atau tunangannya?... astaga, apa mereka bisa keluar rumah dengan selamat?"

"Jangan tanya aku." Aomine kembali fokus dengan berita di layar ponselnya.

Ia sudah sangat terbiasa terlibat skandal dan berada di kolom _headline news_. Baginya, skandal-skandal itu penting untuk meningkatkan popularitanya. Wanita-wanita yang ia kencani tidak lebih dari kekasih gadungan. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menetap secara permanen di hatinya.

Aomine selalu mengklaim dirinya sebagai predator kuat yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis tekuk lutut.

–kecuali Kurona Tetsuko (dan managernya sendiri, tentu saja).

Dia tidak menyukai si perempuan biru–itu yang pasti–tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang begitu akrab di ingatan Aomine. "Hei, Riko–" ia ragu-ragu sejenak. "–aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Kurona Tetsuko sebelum _meet and greet_ , kan?"

"Tentu saja belum." Aida kembali dengan makanan _delivery_ yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam panci (Aomine kapok makan masakannya). "Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya Kurona mengekspos diri di depan publik. Memangnya kenapa?"

Apa mungkin karena gaya Kurona begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang Aomine kenal?

Bisa jadi.

"Lupakan saja. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan _name_ untuk _deadline_ bulan ini."

.

.

 **WHEN SCIENCE MEETS LITERATURE**  
 **Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
 **[Akashi x Female!Kuroko]**  
 **Tag: Scientist!AU, Author!AU,Adult!AU, romance**

.

.

Momoi menatap ke arah layar ponselnya dengan gelisah.

Ponselnya tidak pernah sepi notifikasi sejak insiden itu, seolah saentaro Jepang membutuhkan klarifikasi langsung dari sang editor–entah bagaimana mereka bisa memperoleh nomor ponselnya. Sekarang saja sudah ada 20 panggilan masuk selama 2 jam berturut-turut. Separuh panggilan itu dari Aida–sisanya nomor-nomor anonim.

"Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Riko- _chan_ ," gumamnya. Ia melirik ke arah Kurona yang masih sibuk mengetik, berusaha bicara sekasual mungkin. "Bagaimana perkembangan naskahmu, Tetsu- _chan_?"

"Sebentar lagi selesai," jawab Kurona. "Aku hanya perlu mengoreksi bagian-bagian yang perlu kubenahi."

Perasaannya lebih ringan akhir-akhir ini–entahlah, mungkin karena peristiwa di kantor Akashi. Wajah Kurona diam-diam memerah kalau mengingat bagaimana ia begitu agresif saat itu. Apalagi mereka tidak hanya berdua–Momoi juga berada di ruangan yang sama, menonton adegan memalukan itu.

Kalau saja Akashi tidak menahan dan memeluknya lebih lama, Kurona yakin kalau dia akan melarikan diri sewaktu-waktu. Ia ingat benar saat kepalanya sengaja dibenamkan lebih dalam ke pundak sang tunangan, seolah berusaha menyerap semua kehangatan yang ada di dalamnya.

Jujur, Kurona merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

Ketika Akashi membisikkan kata-kata mesra–sumpah, dia lupa kata-katanya, terlalu fokus dengan wajah sang tunangan kadang-kadang tidak baik untuk pendengarannya–juga ketika bibir mereka saling melumat, Kurona jadi ingat masa-masa pacaran mereka di SMA.

Momoi tergelak, tidak sadar kalau Kurona-nya sedang disita lamunan. "Itu kan tugasku." Laptop digeser ke hadapan sang editor. "Tetsu- _chan_ istirahat saja. Kau sudah bekerja keras dari kemarin."

Kurona terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Aku boleh pergi dengan Sei- _kun_ , kan?"

Sang editor menghentikan ketikannya. Sengaja menatap si penulis lurus-lurus. "Bukannya aku melarang, Tetsu- _chan_ , tapi akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau dan Akashi- _kun_ pergi berdua." Ia tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku tidak mau kalian jadi incaran pers. Mereka bisa sangat liar kalau sudah mengejar berita."

Sepasang mata biru pucat melirik ke arah koran yang menumpuk di meja sambil menggigit bibir. Ia lebih tahu dari yang lain kalau hubungan yang selama ini ia dekam rapat-rapat terancam bahaya. Ia menyadari bagaimana orang-orang tidak akan menyukainya seperti dulu–tidak dengan munculnya berbagai gosip. Dia bukan Aomine Daiki yang mampu mengolah gosip menjadi popularitas. Kurona bisa saja memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Akashi–dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Tapi Akashi adalah tunangannya. Akashi-lah yang membantu Kurona meningkatkan kualitas karyanya. Mungkin otak mereka bertentangan –sampai-sampai sering bertengkar karena hal sepele sekalipun–tapi Kurona berusaha keras untuk menyayangi orang yang sudah ia pilih.

"Aku akan menelepon Sei- _kun_."

–dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Akashi menarik napas panjang. Satu tangannya diusapkan ke dada, berusaha menetralisir debaran yang secara agresif menggebuk rusuknya.

" _Kuharap Sei-_ kun _juga tidak lupa mengosongkan jadwal._ " Suara Kurona di telepon diputar untuk yang kesekian kalinya–Akashi sengaja merekam suara lembut itu saking kecanduannya–" _Kalau Sei-_ kun _lupa, aku marah._ "

Marahnya Kurona–bagi Akashi–adalah salah satu momen yang tidak bisa dilepas. Melihat gadis kesayangannya cemberut bagai anak kelinci selalu berhasil membuatnya ingin memakan bibir yang mengerucut itu.

"Akashi," suara Midorima merusak imajinasinya. "Kuharap kau sedang tidak sibuk."

 _Kalau memang sedang sibuk bagaimana? Sibuk memikirkan Tetsuko._ "Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Rekan kerjanya sedikit mengangkat alis. "Kau tidak mengecek berita?"

"Shintarou, kau tahu kalau aku memutuskan untuk tidak membaca gosip bodoh itu lagi–"

"Puluhan wartawan ada di depan kantor. Atau mungkin ratusan. Kelihatannya mereka sudah mengetahui identitasmu, Akashi." Kacamata dinaikkan sampai ke ujung cuping dengan satu jari. "Kurasa kali ini kau sudah terlalu gegabah."

Tertegun, Akashi cepat-cepat melongok ke luar jendela dari balik tirai. Mengabaikan pekerjaan yang dari tadi diabaikan.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" penat karena melihat terlalu banyak orang berkerumun di bawah, Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak acuh. "Jangan bilang kalau mereka mendesak Tetsuko."

Midorima mengedikkan bahu. "Entah. Yang pasti, ada pihak anonim yang membocorkan identitasmu. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya merasa kalau gosip murahan itu tidak boleh melibatkan profesi kita."

Satu nama muncul di benak Akashi, namun ia cukup cerdas untuk tidak mengasumsikannya secara tergesa. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menyuruh orang mengusir mereka."

"Bukannya cara itu akan semakin mendorong antusiasme mereka?"

"Tidak kalau kau cukup cerdas." Mengabaikan ekspresi tersinggung Midorima, ia menekan tombol interkom. "Carikan nomor telepon _Tokyo Tribune_ dalam waktu 10 menit."

" _Baik._ " Sambungan diakhiri.

Midorima menatap atasannya dengan heran. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Menumbalkan dirimu ke kantor berita?"

"Jangan bodoh, Shintarou." Akashi mengembuskan napas. "Satu-satunya cara untuk mengusir orang-orang itu dengan cara yang halus adalah dengan memberi mereka berita palsu."

Midorima ingin menyela, namun interkom sudah keburu berbunyi. " _Akashi-_ san, _kami sudah mendapat nomor teleponnya. Apakah kami perlu meneleponnya–"_

"Tidak perlu. Cukup berikan nomornya padaku."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi kembali menekan tombol teleponnya dengan nomor yang sudah tercatat di kertas. Gagang telepon dilekatkan ke telinga. "Selamat siang, apa benar ini kantor berita _Tokyo Tribune_?"

Daripada bosan menunggu Akashi membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak akan dimengerti, Midorima memutuskan untuk duduk dan membaca ulang hasil laporannya.

"Tidak ada perubahan yang jelas..." ia mendesah. "Apa kita perlu membuat DNA sintesis untuk menguji sistem kerjanya?"

Sebagai salah satu pekerja paling brilian di laboratorium, Midorima ingat betul saat dimana Akashi memutuskan untuk melakukan uji coba fusi sel–yang sampai sekarang masih diproses.

"Kurasa kita perlu menciptakan gebrakan besar di dunia sains," ujar Akashi saat itu. "Manusia yang berhasil dimodifikasi DNA-nya–tidakkah terdengar menarik?"

Terus terang, Midorima tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi. Akashi adalah seorang jenius–dan apa lagi yang bisa dipikirkan oleh seorang jenius selain ide-ide di luar akal manusia normal?

Namun bukan Midorima namanya jika mengucapkan pujian secara gamblang. "Idemu tidak buruk, Akashi. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita pertimbangkan," sahutnya. "Yang pertama dan utama–kita memerlukan seseorang mengorbankan dirinya sebagai bahan percobaan. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan secara main-main."

"Aku tahu." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah. "Makanya aku sudah menyiapkan bahan percobaannya. Tidak usah merengut begitu, Shintarou, kau cukup jadi bawahan yang baik dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan."

Kadang, seorang jenius juga bisa begitu memaksa.

"Dalam waktu 1 menit, kerumunan itu akan pergi." Akashi mendecak bangga.

Midorima mengangkat alis. Apa dia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sehingga pembicaraan Akashi di telepon sama sekali tidak terdengar? "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku mengaku sebagai salah satu karyawan yang dipecat oleh Akashi Seijuurou," jelasnya. "Orang yang dipecat biasanya punya dendam dengan atasannya, kan? Aku berusaha meyakinkan kepala editorial _Tokyo Tribune_ kalau berita yang disebarkan oleh media adalah palsu."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu meyakinkan mereka? Pers tidak sebodoh itu."

"Aku mengirimkan alamat tempatku bekerja–tentu saja alamat palsu yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan dalam waktu dekat–dengan tambahan foto modifikasi yang sekiranya bisa menipu mereka." Punggung berbalut jas putih disandarkan ke kursi. "Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja dari jendela."

Walaupun berstatus bawahan, Midorima kerap ogah kalau disuruh-suruh seperti itu. Sayang, rasa ingin tahunya kali ini mengalahkan harga diri.

Dari balik kaca jendela ia memperhatikan kerumunan yang mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Walaupun samar, dia dapat melihat raut kecewa di wajah mereka sebelum meninggalkan lapangan kantor.

Midorima menghela napas. Ini sama sekali bukan urusannya, tapi... "Bagaimana dengan Kurona? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Alis Akashi sedikit bertaut ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu–seolah-olah jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tunanganku diapa-apakan, kan?"

.

.

"Kudengar kau membuat masalah lagi dengan bos?"

Mayuzumi mengenakan jas lab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lawan bicara. "Tahu dari mana?"

Hayama Kotarou menyeringai, seolah berhasil menguak gosip yang jarang-jarang terjadi di kantor. "Beberapa orang lewat di kantor Akashi- _san_ saat kau dipanggil ke kantornya." Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arah Mayuzumi. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Katanya aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat Kurona Tetsuko."

Si pemilik gingsul mengerjap bingung. Teman kelabunya ini sengaja memutar pembicaraan atau memang si bos terlalu luang untuk membahas masalah romansa di tengah-tengah pekerjaan. "Hah?"

Tombol _power_ laptop dinyalakan. Mayuzumi pura-pura fokus pada layar, padahal pikirannya ke topik lain. "Dia juga tidak setuju kalau aku pindah divisi." Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Hayama. "Hanya itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" biasa, Hayama tidak pernah puas dengan penjelasan setengah-setengah.

"Jangan tanya aku. Tanya saja pada Akashi kalau mau." Mayuzumi mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah sana, nanti aku kena marah lagi."

Yang diusir cemberut, tapi terpaksa menurut. Dia juga tidak mau dipanggil secara eksklusif ke kantor atasan kalau alasannya untuk dimarahi. Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah main-main dalam pekerjaannya.

Layar yang tadinya gelap kini menampilkan deretan aplikasi, rata-rata untuk pekerjaan. Dan omong-omong soal pekerjaan, terus terang Mayuzumi tidak pernah peduli dengan ucapan Akashi Seijuurou dan segala tetek bengeknya–mana mau ia dikekang oleh orang yang tinggi saja hanya mencapai pundaknya sendiri?

Ia mendecak sekali, selagi jemarinya bergerak lincah mengetik–berusaha menjebol sistem jaringan kantor.

"Kurona Tetsuko yang malang."

Seandainya saja saat itu, saat peristiwamengenaskan itu terjadi, Mayuzumi langsung membawa gadis itu pergi. Ke manapun–asal tidak bersama Akashi Seijuurou.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Setelah satu tahun (astaga), saya muncul lagi. :") maafin ketidakkonsistenan saya. Setelah dikejar-kejar beberapa pembaca, kayaknya saya perlu melanjutkan ceritai ini. Seenggaknya ngasih** ** _update_** **untuk ngasih tahu mereka "saya masih hidup kok, saya masih sayang sama Kurona."**

 **Semoga** ** _chapter_** **ini berhasil meredakan rasa kangen kalian sama pasangan nyebelin-tapi ngangenin-ini.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ayame**


End file.
